California
by x3Tinkerbell07
Summary: Brooke runs away to her aunt in california after she has Lucas' baby. Her aunt turns her down and she ends up with another generous family. Will her friends find her? x-over with the O.C
1. Picking up and Moving on

Here's another story to add to my 'to do' list. Just an idea that popped in my head. It's an OTH and the O.C. crossover and it picks up about three months where the O.C. left us this summer. In OTH it picks up a little over a year after Brooke finds out that Lucas has been cheating on her. It is the end of summer before school starts up again.

* * *

The house was even bigger than Brooke remembered, all white and rich looking, not like the houses back home in Tree Hill. It meant the people had everything and nothing at the same time. She rang the doorbell and was able to hear it echo through the over-sized house. No one came. No butler, no servant, no owner, no one.

"Can I help you?" A blonde boy about her age appeared in the driveway.

"I'm looking for the Cooper's." Brooke studied the boy. He didn't look like he belonged here.

"Which one?" The boy stepped closer.

"What do you mean which one?" Brooke snapped, "The Coopers that live here."

"No Cooper's live here anymore so you'll have to be specific." The boy kept his cool.

"Julie Cooper." Brooke responded, wondering what was going on.

"Then you're going my way." The boy motioned her to follow him down the driveway, "I can take you up to her."

"Are you, like, her employee or just some kid looking to get lucky." Like Brooke would actually get in the care with this stranger. Well the old Brooke would've but she had responsibilities now so she changed her ways.

"Neither." He said flatly and walked to the end of the driveway where his car was waiting.

"Wait!" Brooke called stepping beside her own car, "I'll follow you."

"Sure." The boy got into his Range Rover and waited while Brooke back out of the driveway.

Brooke followed the boy over the winding roads that led them to a castle. The boy stopped his car and got out. Brooke had thought the first house was huge but compared to this one it looked shack-like.

"Let's go sweet heart." Brooke unbuckled the baby in the back seat.

"I'm Ryan by the way." The boy shut the car door for her.

"Brooke." Brooke held out her free hand to shake his.

"Who's this?" Ryan referred to the baby in her arms.

"Adam," Brooke pushed some hair out of her son's face.

"So what's your reason to be visiting Julie Cooper?" Ryan asked leading her up the driveway.

"She's my aunt." Brooke said sifting Adam to her other shoulder.

"Lucky you." Ryan said leading her up to the front door.

"God what does she do for a living?" Brooke asked admiring the house and it's surrounding gardens.

"Married Caleb Nichol." Ryan almost laughed at the fact that Brooke thought Julie would work.

"Oh," Brooke was a little embarrassed. This was her aunt yet she knew nothing about her.

"Well here we are." Ryan said ringing the doorbell. This doorbell echoed just like the previous one but the shuffling of feet could be heard from the other side.

"Oh it's just you." An annoyed voice opened the door wider so Ryan could enter, "I though you went back to Chino."

"I did but now I'm back." Ryan pushed passed her, "It's nice to see you too."

"Brooke?" Julie's eyes fell on her, "What are you doing here?"

"I need a place to stay." Brooke hated asking for help.

"Who's that?" Julie referred to the Adam.

"Adam," Brooke held him so Julie could see his vibrant face, "My son."

"Wow." Julie paused, soaking it all in, "Come in."

Their footsteps echoed through the larger castle-like house until they came to what looked like a lived in living room.

"I know this is a lot to ask but I have no place else to go." Brooke said sitting down.

"The thing is we have a bit of a financial trouble." Julie felt uncomfortable revealing her difficulties, especially to family.

"I can pay rent." Brooke offered.

"It's not that simple, Brooke." Julie tried to say it without really saying it.

"Aunt Julie, I have maxed out my funds getting here. You can't turn me away. I have nothing!" Brooke was on the verge of tears.

"I have even less than nothing!" Julie yelled, her echo resounding through the house.

"This is how you treat you're family?" Marissa stood in the doorway with Ryan behind her. Brooke didn't know what else to do but run, so that's what she did. She darted towards the door, holding Adam tightly. She heard footstep behind her. No one had ever run after her before in her life. She stopped dead focusing all her energy on fighting back her tears.

"You need a place to stay?" Ryan leaned up against his car to catch his breath.

"I'm not looking for charity." Brooke began strapping Adam in his seat.

"And I have nothing to give." Ryan's breathing was normal again, "I know a family who'll give you a place to stay, free of rent."

"Sounds like charity to me." Brooke shut the back door.

"Just come and check them out." Ryan knew this family all too well, "Where else are you going to go?"

"Point taken." Brooke got in her car and waited for Ryan to do the same. Before they pulled away Marissa opened Brooke's passenger side door and hopped in.

"Hey cuz," Marissa smiled at Brooke.

"Hey back." Brooke started her car and followed Ryan.

"So fill me in." Marissa finally broke the awkward silence.

"On what?" Brooke had never been really close with Marissa but she did need someone.

"You and the kid." Marissa pointed to the backseat.

"Well, his name's Adam Lucas and he's all mine." Brooke didn't want to go into details yet. It still hurt her to think about him.

"And the father?" Marissa felt bad for her cousin. Brooke seemed so hurt and broken.

"Out of the picture." Brooke offered even less details. She was trying very hard to forget about Lucas right now and Marissa wasn't helping.

"Okay." Marissa's attempt at conversation failed miserably and she accepted the silence.

Ryan pulled into the driveway which happened to be next door to the former Cooper residence.

"Can I hold him?" Marissa asked as Brooke opened the back door.

"Uh, sure." Brooke passed her baby to Marissa. She was always hesitant to let other people hold _her_ baby.

The trio followed Ryan around back and through the back door of yet another huge house.

"Uh, Ryan, Marissa, is there something you should've told mom and dad?" A curly haired boy around Ryan and Marissa's age said eating a bowl of cereal.

"Very funny." Ryan smacked him in the back of the head.

"This," Brooke lifted Adam out of Marissa's arms, "Belongs to me."

"Is there something you all should be telling me because I'm a little lost?" The boy threw his spoon into his bowl.

"This is my cousin Brooke." Marissa explained, "Brooke, this is Seth Cohen."

"And that make's him," Seth pointed to Adam, "Ryan's?"

"What's Ryan's?" An older version of Seth walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing." Ryan covered quickly.

"Hello," the man said noticing Brooke, "Sandy Cohen."

"Brooke Davis." Brooke felt her face get hot.

"Sandy," Ryan cleared his throat, "She needs a place to stay."

"Well you've come to the right place." Sandy sat next to Seth.

"Do you do this often?" Brooke couldn't believe that this guy was just offering her a place to stay. He didn't even know her.

"Just once," Sandy paused and smiled, "And we can't seem to get rid of him."

"Thanks Sandy." Ryan went in the fridge to get a soda and held one up for Marissa.

"Don't mention it." Sandy beamed.

"This is my cousin." Marissa stepped in leaning against the counter sipping her soda, "My mom turned her away so Ryan brought her here."

"Julie Cooper strikes again." Sandy laughed, "You're more than welcome to stay here."

"I'll pay rent and everything." Brooke let out a sigh of relief. At least she knew she had a roof over their heads.

"Nonsense!" Sandy cried, "The second Ryan pays rent you'll pay rent."

"But-" Brooke started to refute.

"No buts. You will live here rent free," He paused, "How old are you?"

"Sixteen, almost seventeen." Brooke responded.

"Well until you're out of school you'll live here rent free." Sandy stood up and motioned for her to follow, "I'll take you to meet Kirsten."

"School?" Brooke questioned.

"You know the place of knowledge." Sandy joked.

"I wasn't planning on going back. I need a job more that school." Brooke fiddled with Adam's tiny outstretches hand.

"That's the condition on living here. You must go to school." Sandy said seriously, "Ask Ryan."

"You're very demanding you know." She smiled. This was the first time any father like figure cared about what she did with her life, let alone her child's.

"I get that a lot." Sandy knocked on a door that led to a small office, "Kirsten, I want you to meet Brooke. She's going to be living with us."

"Huh?" Kirsten looked up from her papers, "What's going on?"

"This is Brooke, Julie Cooper's niece. She needed a place to stay and Julie turned her down so Ryan, of course, brought her here to us." Sandy explained. Brooke didn't really understand how this family worked.

"Hi Brooke I'm Kirsten, Seth and Ryan's mom." She held out her hand for Brooke to shake, "And who's this cutie?"

"His name's Adam Lucas." Brooke explained giving Adam a kiss on the forehead.

"Aw, how old is he?" Kirsten played with his tiny hand.

"Almost six months." Brooke was always flattered when people wanted to talk about Adam. That was one subject she wasn't ashamed about.

"God the last time there was a baby in this house was sixteen years ago." Kirsten held her arms out signaling to Brooke that she wanted to hold him.

"No, it was the last time Hailey was here." Sandy laughed but Kirsten gave him a death glare, "Just kidding."

"That's what I thought." Kirsten then returned her attention to Adam and Brooke, "Well let's go get you situated."

"I can't thank you guys enough." Brooke followed Kirsten out of the room with Sandy following her.

"It's nothing really." Kirsten said over her shoulder, "Plus it'd be good to have another girl around here."

"We still out number you." Sandy mocked a little kid, "It's four to two."

"Oh grow up Sandy." Kirsten replied defeated.

* * *

Please review and leave suggestions and comments about my story if you want me to continue. 


	2. Fighting No More

Here's the next chapter! I'm glad everyone likes the idea...these are two of my favorite shows too so I had to do a crossover. Pairings are still being worked out and so is the rest of the story...I have taken most of the suggestions made into my story so watch out for them...remember to review!

* * *

"Well Sandy and I have been discussing the room situation and all so here it goes." Kirsten was going to lay down the law, "Seth keeps his room but Ryan you're moving into the house so that Brooke can have the pool house."

"But," Ryan tried to defend his pool house.

"You wanted to help her." Sandy cut him off before he said anything that he would regret, "She needs the pool house more than you."

"I don't want to put anyone out." Brooke spoke up softly.

"Don't worry about it," Kirsten put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Ryan'll get over it."

"So we'll get Ryan moved out and Brooke moved in," Sandy clapped his hands together, "And I want it all done by tonight."

"He's really gone off the deep end." Seth shook his head, "First the restaurant and now this. He's going to kill us all!"

"Do you always have to be so dramatic?" Ryan trudged out to the pool.

"Sorry am I taking the drama away from your brooding session?" Seth joked. Brooke just stood by and watched.

"Yeah, so stop." Ryan said coldly.

"You know what they're trying to do don't you?" Seth saw the clueless face on Ryan so he continued, "They're trying to bring us together as one big happy family."

"I don't see what switching rooms have to do with bringing us together." Ryan sometimes hated how much Seth was like his own brother.

"They're trying to make you feel like their real son by moving you into the house." Seth grinned about his discovery, "They thought they could play us like cards but boy were they wrong."

"Don't get too full of yourself." Ryan sat down and stuck his feet in the pool.

"Could I ask you guys something?" They had forgotten she was still standing there.

"Yeah, shoot." Seth sat down next to Ryan swishing his feet around.

"Well how did Ryan find you're family too?" Brooke dipped her feet in on the other side of Ryan.

"You want to take this one or do you want me to?" Seth turned to Ryan.

You can," Ryan didn't feel like talking, "Your versions much better than mine."

"Goodie!" Seth said excitedly, "Well he didn't find us; we found him."

He paused for effect and then launched into the heart warming story of last summer's events. The story was long and winded but Brooke was highly interested. There was something about Ryan and Seth that reminded her of Lucas and Nathan.

Memories flooded back to her about everything she had left behind. Tears threatened her eyes again but she couldn't let them see her cry but it was all too much to hold in anymore.

"Yeah something about that story brings tears to my eyes too." Seth pretended to wipe away tears from his cheeks.

"Shut up Seth," Ryan turned to Broke, "Want to talk about it?"

"No." Brooke choked, "Would it be too much to ask to be held."

"Uh, no." Ryan was timid at first but then let her melt into his arms. Brooke felt like she was back in _his_ arms again and it felt so good. Seth got up to sit on the other side of Brooke and he wrapped his arms around her too, not wanting to feel left out.

"Thanks guys." Brooke wiped the last of her tears away.

"Anytime." Seth patted her shoulder as they all stood up.

Ryan and Seth could see all the pain she held inside and they pitied the poor girl. There was no way Ryan could hate her for taking his pool house once he saw her fall to pieces. He knew she needed someone there for her and he was willing to try to help her through whatever it was. Seth knew he had to be careful around her because he didn't want to say the wrong thing and make her cry again.

Brooke for the first time in her entire life had a family that cared about her and the funny thing was they weren't even hers.

"Brooke, honey," Kirsten appeared next to her, "I think Adam really wants his mommy."

"What can I say?" Brooke smiled, "I've turned him into a momma's boy."

"I've got one of those myself." Kirsten patted Seth's shoulder.

"Aw mom!" Seth cried. Brooke couldn't tell if he was angry or embarrassed.

"You two start moving Ryan's stuff into the house." Kirsten said and she and Brooke walked back inside, "If you want to talk about anything I'm here."

"Thanks but no thanks." Brooke lifted her screaming baby out of his little seat, "Actually, I would like to talk."

"That's what I'm here for." Kirsten sat on the couch and Brooke did the same.

"It was just so hard to pick up everything and leave and then to come here and have yet another family member turn me away. Then you guys come along. God, it's just so much to take in." Brooke rocked Adam back and forth as she watched his eyes droop.

"Would you mind if I asked about his father?" Kirsten asked cautiously. Ever since Brooke showed up she wanted to find out her deal and try to fix it.

"He was my first real love. He was everything I wanted and then some. Isn't there that say 'all good things must come to an end'?" Kirsten nodded, "He cheated on my with my best friend!"

"Oh Brooke, I'm sorry." Kirsten watched as Brooke battled away more tears, "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No it's okay." Brooke let a single tear slip out, "The funny thing is he had a half brother and they hated each other most of their lives until recently. Seth and Ryan remind me of them."

"Is that bad?" Kirsten tried to break the tension that had settled in the room.

"No it's not." Brooke smiled, "They remind me of them in a good way."

"Who do we remind you of?" Seth appeared in the doorway, "Sorry my ears were ringing. I just wanted to hear what you guys were saying about me."

"You and Ryan remind me of these guys from back home." Brooke turned back to her now sleeping son.

"Are they cool?" Seth settled himself next to her, "Where did you come from anyway?"

"Seth, leave her alone." Kirsten warned not wanting Brooke to feel uncomfortable.

"No he's fine." Brooke turned to Seth, "First of all yeah they were cool and secondly I came from Tree Hill, North Carolina."

"Never heard of it." Seth disregarded it, "So were these guys popular?"

"Most popular in our class." Brooke answered with a smile thinking back to her days in Tree Hill, "Probably in the whole school."

"That's so cool! So if I came to Tree whatever I'd be popular?" Seth spit out excitedly.

"Do you play basketball?" Brooke liked this attention. It took her mind off of the real issues at hand.

"Do I look like a basketball player?" Seth pointed to his body.

"Well the only way to be popular in Tree Hill is to play on the basketball team." Brooke remembered back to all those games she's cheered for.

"There's nothing else I could do to be popular?" Seth asked.

"Well you could join the cheerleading squad." Brooke joked and Seth laughed.

Just as Brooke and Seth were bonding the doorbell rang and Seth jumped up and answered the door.

"Ladies, hello." Brooke listened from the couch.

"Shut up Cohen and let us in." A girl said pushing her way through the door, "I want to meet Coop's cousin."

"Hey Seth how are you?" Seth talked to himself, "I'm fine thanks for asking, Summer."

"Is that her?" Summer pointed to the brunette sitting on the couch with Kirsten.

"Yeah." Marissa said, "Brooke, this is Summer."

Brooke carefully laid Adam down in his little seat and turned to face Summer.

"Hi." Brooke said uneasily. She didn't know what it was but she'd developed a case of shyness since she left Tree Hill.

"Hey," Summer said and gave her a big hug, "I've heard so much about you."

"Really? I hope it was good stuff." Brooke smiled feeling comfortable being around this girl.

"All the best." Marissa stepped in, happy that her cousin and best friend got along.

"She didn't tell you any of my deep dark secret did she?" Brooke felt herself relax. She really felt like she fit in her and would be able to make a great life of Adam.

"Nope, she wouldn't tell me any of the good stuff." Summer looked disappointed, "Is he yours?"

"Yeah, his name's Adam." Brooke looked over her shoulder at her baby and smiled. Even though he wasn't planned and she was young, Brooke couldn't have asked for anything more in her life.

"He's adorable." Summer said crouching in front of him, "Is he Chino's?"

"Chino?" Brooke asked not understanding.

"You know," Summer paused realizing Brooke wouldn't know, "Ryan's?"

"No!" Brooke was getting tired of this, "Why does everybody ask that?"

"He has some history." Marissa sat on the couch near Adam.

"What kind of history? Sleeping his way to Tree Hill?" Brooke sat down to hear this story.

"Well you see there was this girl he used to date when he lived in Chino, hence the name Chino, but anyways she came here for him then said she was pregnant and it was probably his baby."

"Summer can we not bring that up." Marissa was annoyed.

"Sorry Coop." Summer turned back to Brooke.

"Don't worry about it." Marissa quieted down.

"Hey guys," Ryan said, his hands full of clothes.

"Hey Ry." Marissa said getting up and kissing him. Brooke couldn't believe she didn't see this sooner. Ryan was taking, by her cousin none the less, and she looked to him for comfort.

"Where's Cohen?" Summer threw her hands up.

"Sulking outside." Ryan pointed towards the back door.

"What am I going to do with that boy?" Summer stormed outside. Brooke waited for yelling but none came, which she thought was weird.

"So, Sum and I were going to head out to the mall." Marissa was wrapped in Ryan's arms, "Do you want to come?"

"I don't think I can. Sandy's got me moving into the house and I still got a full pool house of stuff to bring inside." Ryan said rubbing Marissa's back.

"How about you Brooke?" Marissa turned to Brooke who was mesmerized by her sleeping child. It was something she did every night; watch him sleep.

"I can't, he's asleep." Brooke said softly.

"All the more of a reason to come." Marissa plopped down next to her cousin.

"I can't. I'll never get him back to sleep." Brooke rubbed his tiny hand.

"I'll watch him Brooke." Kirsten said. Brooke hadn't even realized she was still sitting there, "Go have fun with Marissa and Summer."

"But what if-"Brooke began not wanting to leave her baby. She had never left him since the day he was born. They were a pair, an inseparable pair.

"I said I'll watch him." Kirsten tone was stern and motherly, "You'd better go before I change my mind."

"Cool, let's go grab Summer." Marissa pulled Brooke out to the back where Seth and Summer were making out on a lounge chair. Marissa cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Are we ready to go?" Summer sat up looking a bit disheveled.

"Yup, let's go!" Marissa pulled Summer off of Seth.

"I'll see you later!" Summer said as she ran off with Marissa and Brooke.

By the time they got to Summer's car Marissa and Brooke were giggling on how bad Summer's hair looked. It was like they were all old friends reunited.

"What?" Summer asked as they drove away and then she smoothed a hand over her hair and realized what was so funny. She frantically pulled her hair back up in a ponytail and continued the drive to the mall.


	3. Reasons for Everything

* * *

So here's the next chapter. I have taken the suggestions that were suggested...lol...and worked them into my story. The couples have not yet been determined but will unfold as the story moves on. You will see relationships grow, fall apart, reconcile and blossom. Please keep reviews and suggestions coming...

* * *

The mall had been fun though Brooke didn't buy anything. She didn't have any money to buy anything. Marissa, being the good cousin she was, had bought Brooke a welcome to Newport outfit. Though Brooke argued Marissa convinced her saying it was all being put on Caleb's credit card. Marissa knew they didn't have the money to spend right now but it was her way of helping Brooke get back at her mom.

Once they were back at the Cohen house Marissa and Summer disappeared somewhere with Ryan and Seth leaving Brooke in the pool house alone with Adam. She smoothed over his light brown hair and stared into his deep blues eyes. So much of him reminded her of Lucas and it pained her to look at him sometime. She tried to think he was the better part of Lucas; the athletic, fun, loving, non-cheating Lucas. She wished things had turned out differently between the two because she could still be back home instead of this strange house with a strange family.

Then she thought of the Cohens and how good they'd been to her even though they had just met today. Kirsten was like the mother she never had and Ryan and Seth were the brothers she never had either. They were her instant family.

Family. Brooke had always wanted to graduate college, get married and start a family and she sometimes believed that she and Lucas had been destined to be together. That theory had gone out the window. Brooke blames her childhood and her lack of a parent figure on the way she turned out. Then she thought that if she hadn't turned out the way she was she wouldn't have been blessed with Adam.

"Brooke," Kirsten poked her head in the door, "Did you eat yet?"

"Uh, yeah." Brooke lied. She wasn't hungry at all. She just wanted to be alone with Adam tonight; just the two of them.

"Alright, well if you get hungry later the kitchen's always open." With that Kirsten was gone.

It made Brooke sick to think that Ryan and Seth were blessed with a mother and father as good as Kirsten and Sandy and she got a mother and father who were never there. It just didn't seem fair.

She was going to make sure Adam knew what it was like to have a loving family; even if it were just her for a while. She would find a worthy guy that would love her and Adam and wouldn't stab her in the back and cheat on her. She couldn't do that to Adam again.

"Mommy'll always be here for you baby. Don't you worry about that." Brooke whispered into Adam's ear as she held him tightly, as close as the two could be. Nothing was going to come between the two ever. Right now, Adam was the only man she needed in her life.

The door burst open and then quickly shut again. Then the intruder knocked and waited until Brooke said it was okay to come in. Brooke laid Adam down and went to the door to find Ryan standing there looking a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." Ryan said as soon as she opened the door, "I forgot that I don't live here anymore."

"Don't worry about it." Brooke stepped aside to let him in, "It's not like I was naked or anything."

"Yeah." Ryan said standing near what used to be his bed.

"So," Brooke broke the silence, "Can I help you?"

"Oh yeah, I left some books in here and I wanted to jut get them out of your way." Ryan walked over to the bookshelf that was formerly his.

"Oh sure go right ahead." Brooke said sitting back on the bed next to Adam.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Ryan piled books in his hands.

"Just some quality time with Adam." Brooke smiled and tickled the baby's stomach causing him to giggle loudly.

"I don't know how you do it." Ryan said sitting next to her on his old bed.

"How I do what?" Brooke turned to face him with Adam in her lap.

"Raise a child on your own." Ryan reached cautiously to touch Adam's tiny hand.

"I never thought I'd be able to do it either. I mean come on I'm just sixteen but I guess you just rise to the occasion." Brooke said smoothing over Adam's hair.

"I was almost in your place too." Ryan leaned back on his hands, "But luckily it was just a false alarm."

"Being in my place isn't so bad." Brooke said with a slight smile, "I mean I wish things had turned out differently but they say, everything happens for a reason."

"How would you have wished this had turned out?" Ryan knew that sometimes just talking about things made it all seem more bearable.

"Well for one thing I'd be finishing off high school like every other normal teenage girl. And I wouldn't be alone. I'd have a loving boyfriend who doesn't cheat. And then I'd graduate college get married and then have my kids." Brooke had thought about this a lot.

"So you skipped a few steps." Ryan tried to comfort her, "All you'll do all those things you have yet to do."

"I'm glad you're so sure." Brooke said leaning her chin on top of Adam's head.

"Before I came here I was lucky if I could walk down the street without being killed or picked up by the cops." Ryan knew you had to give a little to get a little.

"Before I came here I was lucky if I didn't get my ass slapped by some random guys in a random bar. That was before he came along." Brooke referred down to Adam.

"People do change you know. Usually they change for the better." Ryan tried again to reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

"But some change for the worse." Brooke said thinking again of Lucas.

"They can still change." Ryan put his hand on Brooke's leg.

"I wish that was true." Brooke said with a weak smile. She had this strong urge to kiss Ryan but then she'd turn into that other girl and she didn't want to turn out like Peyton had.

"It is true. So he made a mistake. Everybody makes mistakes and they grow and learn from them. And they become smarter than they were before." Ryan lifted Brooke's chin to see how serious he really was.

"He?" Brooke said. She hadn't thought they started talking about Lucas but suddenly they were.

"The guy that hurt you." Ryan clarified.

"Lucas, his name was Lucas." A tear streaked down Brooke's cheek leaving a trail for others to follow.

"Well I hate him right now." Ryan said clenching his fist, "I know we haven't know each other for more than a day but I can see how bad he hurt you and it makes me sick how guys could be like that."

"Bashing your own kind?" Brooke felt so safe around Ryan. Marissa had good taste.

"I've seen what guys can do to girls over and over again. They hurt the ones they love for a little fun." Ryan dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands, "I've hurt people I love but not for fun 'cause that's never fun."

"So what'd you hurt them for?" Brooke had never seen this side of any guy before.

"I tried to do what was right." Ryan looked away, not wanting Brooke to see the tears forming in his eyes.

"If it was to make things right than there is nothing wrong with that." Brooke made him look at her, "You dealt with your problems and I ran from them. I took Adam and I ran as far away as I could."

"Do you think you made the right choice?" Ryan wanted to get away from his problems and get back to Brooke's. Brooke needed the help now and he would just have to wait for his turn.

"Yes and no." Brooke looked down at her baby. She had robbed him of his father, "He'll never know who his father is."

"You could tell him when he's older," Ryan said, "What was the plus side?"

"I met you and your family and friends." Brooke smiled a tear glistening in the corner of her eye.

Neither of them spoke for a while. They just sat there and took in all the words the two had shared. They both had so much to think about now. Both had made so many good points about each other's problems. Brooke had been right, everything did happen for a reason. She ran away and ended up here in the Cohen's house with Ryan and there was a reason for it all. There was a reason that both Ryan and Brooke ended up under the Cohen's roof. There was a reason that Lucas and Peyton hooked up and a reason why Adam came into Brooke's life.

There was just so much deep emotions in the room. They both got caught up in them. Before both of them realized what was happening, their lips were locked together and moving in a slow steady pattern. The kiss intensified as Ryan held her head in his palms. Brooke hadn't kissed a boy since Lucas and it was weird that she choice Ryan.

Ryan. He was with Marissa, her cousin. The cousin that had been so nice to her even when Julie turned her away. Marissa showed her a good time at the mall that very afternoon and introduced her to Summer and Seth and Ryan. God what was she doing? She told herself she would never get herself involved with another cheater but here she was being the Peyton of this situation.

She wanted to pull back and knew she had to but there was just something about him that drew her closer. It was almost like she melted into him, becoming part of him. Then she felt Adam in her lap. She couldn't do this to Adam. She couldn't involve herself with a guy that had just told her he only hurt the people he loved because he always needed to do what was right. Was this right? Were they right?

* * *

Next to come:  
Ryan and Brooke?  
Will Marissa find out?  
Who will be making an appearance?  
How will the truths come out?


	4. Something Familiar

Not as long as the previous chapters but I promise the next chapter is going to be long and hopefully satisfying to all who are enjoying this story...remember if you have any suggestions please let me know and i'll work them into the story...review anyway if you don't have any suggestions because reviews keep me motivated!

On with the chapter!

* * *

Brooke lost herself in the kiss. She felt like she was back in _his_ arms and it felt so good. She didn't want to lose him again.

Then she remembered she wasn't in Lucas' arms but Ryan's and Ryan has a girlfriend who happened to be her cousin. No matter how hard she'd try she'd never find anyone that she loved as much as she loved Lucas but all men were the same. No good, cheating, slobs.

"God," Brooke pulled away, "What are we doing?"

"Kissing?" Ryan said realizing Seth's sarcasm was rubbing off on him.

"No shit Sherlock." Brooke laid Adam on the bed and started pacing the room.

"I'm sorry. I guess we just got lost in the moment." Ryan stood up too wiping his mouth. There was something about Brooke that was so familiar too him; he felt comfortable around her.

"Me too but we can't do this." Brooke was so confused at what she wanted anymore, "You have a girlfriend, my cousin and I'm just not ready for something like this."

"No need to explain. We were wrong. Let's just forget about it." Ryan went to leave.

"It's just so easy for guys to forget about me isn't it?" Brooke was angry that every guy she'd ever even talked too wanted to forget about it.

"I didn't mean it like that." Ryan said defensively, "It's just what I have with Marissa it, fragile and I don't want to ruin that with a spur of the moment thing."

"Guys always get the easy way out. They never feel guilty for doing something wrong." Brooke was on a roll, "They always just forget about it."

"Brooke, you know it's not like that." Ryan tried to save whatever part of this friendship that he could, "No one could ever forget about you."

"He did," Brooke's tone dropped and her eyes shimmered with tears, "That's exactly what he did, just forgot about me."

"No guy in their right mind could just forget about you." Ryan stopped to think carefully, "I bet he'd paying everyday for how much he's hurt you and I bet he's hurting too. He probably wishes you'd forgive him even though he knows he doesn't deserve you."

"When'd you get so smart?" Brooke sat back down on the bed.

"Let's just say I speak from experience." Ryan said sitting back down too.

"So you've done this before?" Brooke always had picked the best ones. And just when she thought she might find that perfect one-woman guy she was let down yet again.

"Done what before?" Ryan laid back looking up on the ceiling.

"Cheat." Brooke said plainly.

"This wasn't cheating it was a slip up." Ryan was trying to convince himself too, "But it doesn't matter if I have or haven't. This healing session was about you not me."

"Who said I needed a healing session?" Brooke hated it when other people tried to help her. She raised herself without anyone's help and she could raise a child too.

"Isn't that what we're doing?" Ryan was confused. This girl made him so confused.

"Why do you have to complicate everything?" Brooke yelled in exasperation.

"Me?" Ryan shot up were he lay, "I'm the one who complicates everything."

"Yes, that's right." Brooke placed her hand on her hip.

"You're the one who walks around looking for people to feel sorry for you because you're a mother and alone. That's all your fault, not mine. You could be back with this love of your life that stabbed you in the back but you don't because of your ego." Ryan was stunned at the words that spewed from his mouth.

"You're right about one thing. It's all my fault. But unlike you I don't regret the things I've done or the decisions I've made. And about Lucas, you have no clue what went on there and now you never will." Brooke stood up and went to the door, "Now please leave because we'd like to get some sleep."

"Brooke, I'm sorry, I didn't mean those things I said." Ryan apologized which was another new thing for him.

"Oh, but you did and you know what?" Brooke paused opening the door, "That's okay because I don't give a rat's ass what you think! Now leave!"

"Good night." Ryan said as he left and she slammed the door behind him.

"I'm so sorry baby." Brooke laid herself down next to Adam, "I never meant for any of this."

* * *

The next morning Brooke awoke to sunshine pouring through the windows of her new home. It took her a little while to process where she was but once it all came back to her it was a lot less scary.

She got dressed and then dressed Adam in a little basketball themed outfit and walked back to the main house. Sandy and Kirsten were sipping coffee and reading the newspaper while Seth and Ryan crunched on cereal.

"Morning Brooke." Kirsten smiled over her newspaper.

"Morning everyone." Brooke smiled back avoiding any eye contact with Ryan.

"Have some breakfast." Sandy said motioning to the table.

"I'll just make Adam a bottle." Brooke said grabbing the carton of milk from the table.

"So what do you think of our humble establishment so far?" Seth asked with a mouthful of cereal.

"It's great." Brooke sat with Adam in her lap contently sucking on his bottle, "I can't thank you all enough."

"We're glad we can help you." Kirsten set her paper down and went to refill her cup of coffee.

"Marissa, Summer, Ryan and I are going to the pier later." Seth announced, "Want to come?"

"I don't know." Brooke hesitated. She wouldn't feel comfortable around Ryan and Marissa.

"Well we're taking her to register for school but afterwards she can." Sandy said folding his paper up too, "That is if she wants too."

"Come on it'll be fun." Seth sounded like a little kid begging his parents for something, "Plus Summer loves you."

"I guess I'll come." Brooke knew that was the easiest way out.

"Goodie." Seth smiled widely and took his empty cereal bowl to the sink, "I'll call Summer to let her know."

"Seth, asked Summer if she and Marissa can watch Adam while we're registering Brooke." Kirsten said cleaning up the table.

"Sure mom!" Seth yelled from wherever he stopped in the house.

* * *

The meeting at her new school had been a bit uncomfortable. She told the principle right off that she had a baby and he was her tip priority. This registration had felt more like a job interview than a school. The principle was uneasy to let her, a single mother, into her school but the Cohen's talked her into it. The deal was done and Brooke was enrolled in school

Brooke drove off to the pier where she'd be meeting up with Marissa, Summer, Seth, Ryan and Adam. There were so many people on the pier that Brooke didn't worry if things got too shaky she could just disappear into the crowds. That was her escape plan.

"Hey Brooke!" Summer yelled from where the others were standing and waved her over.

"Hey guys." Brooke said taking Adam out of his stroller, "And how are you little man."

Adam cooed in delight to be in his mother's arms. Everyday he began to look more and more like Lucas but Brooke was happy. Lucas was a good looking guy and she was lucky to have a good looking son.

"So what do you want to do?" Summer said breaking the eerie silence.

"Actually I need to take a bathroom break and I get he does too." Brooke put Adam back in his stroller, "Where are the bathrooms?"

"Sounds good." Summer said starting to push the stroller down the boardwalk, "We'll come too."

So Marissa, Summer and Brooke started their bathroom adventure down the boardwalk.

"Brooke Davis!" The all too familiar voice yelled from behind her.

Brooke whirled to find herself face to face with someone she thought she'd never see again.

* * *

Haha! Cliffhanger! Who could the familiar voice be? I guess you'll have to read to find out!

Also sorry to all the Brooke/Ryan fans...that's not how I intended this fic to end up...you'll have to see what happens to find out what is really intended with all of this drama and mess!

Remember to review!


	5. A Past That Haunts

I think I made you all wait long enough. The mystery stranger is revealed and secrets come out. Tell me what you think of it and give me some suggestions.

On with the chapter!

* * *

"I thought that was you Brooke." The petite brunette said stepping closer towards Brooke.

"Haley, what are you doing here?" Brooke was in shocked to see Haley James standing before her.

"I should ask you the same thing." Haley placed her hands on her hips, "You just up and left us all high and dry."

"I couldn't stay with him around Hales," Brooke looked down at the ground, "You know that."

"He's been a mess since you left. He wouldn't eat or sleep. That was until I brought him out here for a little vacation." Haley smiled.

"He's here?" Brooke felt a lump rising in her throat. She knew she needed to get out of there. She could let him see.

"Somewhere around here." Haley looked around, "I think you should talk to him."

"I can't Haley." Brooke felt like she could breath.

"Haley, I can't leave you alone for five seconds." The voice made Brooke's hair to rise on the back of her neck. She longed to hear that voice for so long and now it just made her sick.

Again she did what Brooke Davis did best. She bolted again leaving Adam with Summer and Marissa. She knew he'd be in good hands until they got back to the Cohen's house.

"Brooke wait!" She half expected Lucas to run after her but it wasn't Lucas; it was Ryan, "What's going on?"

"That's him." Brooke stopped running and let the tears out, "That's Lucas."

"Oh." That was all Ryan could think of to say.

"And here I though running away to California would put distance between us but boy was I wrong again." Brooke rambled on and saw Summer, Seth and Marissa running towards the duo with Adam and Lucas and Haley following.

"Brooke I need to talk to you." Lucas said when he finally reached her.

"Go to hell Lucas." Brooke pulled away from him.

"Please Brooke, I'm so sorry." Lucas stepped closer reaching for her arm.

"Leave me alone, Lucas." Brooke pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"Please Brooke," Lucas grabbed her again, "We need to talk."

"I said let go." Brooke's voice was cold and heartless. It was not at all like Ryan remembered it.

"I think you better let her go." Ryan didn't even think through what he was doing. Brooke needed help again and there he was yet again.

"Who the hell are you?" Lucas tried to push past Ryan.

"Someone you don't want to mess with." Ryan clenched his fists ready to fight Lucas off.

"Ryan stop." Brooke pushed Ryan out from between her and Lucas, "This is between me and him."

"Can we go and talk somewhere?" Lucas pulled Brooke towards the beach, "Somewhere where we won't be bothered?"

"Five minutes on the beach." Brooke ripped her arm out of his hand, "That's all you get."

"That's all I need." Lucas said as they made their way to the beach. They walked to the edge of the water where the waves crashed at their feet. It was so peaceful by the water just like it was back in Tree Hill.

"Brooke, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You know that." Lucas lifted her chin so she looked at him, "Do you know that?"

"No I don't Lucas. If you didn't mean to hurt me you wouldn't have done anything that could." Brooke really didn't want to talk to him anymore, "It still hurts."

"I'm in love with you Brooke. I was scared and I didn't know how to handle it. I didn't love her. I don't love her, I love you." Lucas held her shoulders hoping that she would just see.

"I loved you too Lucas but you know the saying. Once a cheater always a cheater." Brooke started to back away towards the pier, "I need to start making some better decisions and I'm sure this is one of them. Goodbye Luke."

"Brooke, please." Lucas reached towards her but she ran towards the pier not wanting him to see her tears. She tripped and fell to her knees but didn't pick herself up. She just kneeled there as her wounds were reopened. Her heart was bleeding all over again. She was doing this for Adam she kept reminding herself of that fact. For Adam.

"Are you alright?" Ryan said taking her hand, helping her up.

"No, no I'm not." Brooke's chest heaved with sobs.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Ryan asked in pure concern.

"There's nothing anybody can do. I'm all alone." Brooke told him. She just felt so utterly alone.

"Don't say that." Ryan wrapped his arms around her, "I'm here for you."

"Why couldn't I have found you a year ago?" Brooke smiled letting her tears to slip onto his shirt. Both Lucas and Marissa stared at the sight with disgust. Why were they holding each other? They barely knew each other.

"I don't know." Ryan rubbed her back trying to calm her down. The only reason she kept coming back to him was because he felt so much like Lucas. If she couldn't have the real Lucas it felt better knowing she had Ryan.

"I need to go get Adam." Brooke pulled away and walked back onto the pier where the rest of the gang was waiting. Brooke scooped Adam out of his stroller and hugged him closely, "Mommy's here baby."

"Mommy?" Haley couldn't believe her ears, "He's yours?"

"Yeah." Brooke knew that Haley was a smart girl and she would put two and two together.

"He's Lucas' isn't he?" Brooke was right. It didn't even take her ten seconds to see the resemblance.

"You can't tell him." Brooke pleaded fighting back her tears.

"I have to tell him. He has a son! He deserves to know." Haley couldn't believe Brooke was asking her to keep that big of a secret from Lucas. Lucas and Haley told each other everything and this especially Lucas needed to know about.

"He deserves nothing." Brooke said coldly.

"I know you're mad at him but this isn't right. Your son deserves to know his father and much as Lucas deserves to know him." Haley was so angry with Brooke she didn't want to even look at her.

"Look at what you just said Haley. He's my son!" Brooke wanted to lash out and smack Haley. She wouldn't understand until she was in the same position as Brooke was.

"You're not stupid Brooke." Haley said firmly, "You know what I mean."

"Just leave it alone Haley." Brooke eyes watered, "Please."

"You know I'm not stupid either Brooke." Haley had gained herself a feisty little attitude since Brooke had left, "Drop the little pitiful act. You know I'm not buying it."

"It's not an act Haley." Brooke tried to steady her trembling voice.

"Don't even try that, Brooke, I know you better than that." Haley wasn't going to drop it until she got what she wanted. She wanted Brooke to tell Lucas about their son.

"God Haley, just get out of here." Brooke yelled. She wasn't going to play this little game anymore. She was in control.

"Just give me what I want." Haley said simply knowing that she was cracking her.

"What do you want Haley? You always want something." The old Brooke was resurfacing and Brooke didn't like that. She had worked so hard to change but in the end she hadn't changed at all.

"Tell him." Haley placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side. She reminded Brooke so much of herself. She guessed since she left someone had to fit the town slut quota.

"That's not going to happen." Two could play at this game, "Lucas isn't going to know about this."

"It's either you tell him or I will." Haley wasn't going to budge.

"Why are you doing this Haley? Are you trying to ruin all that I worked to build?" Brooke was not letting Haley talk her into changing her mind.

"Because Lucas deserves more than this." Haley had never really been a fan of Brooke Davis and this just proved why.

"Better than what? He's a cheating backstabbing bastard and he's getting exactly what he deserves." Brooke handed Adam to Seth who looked at the baby with confusion.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He held Adam uneasily.

"Just hold him. Me and Hales have to talk." Brooke pulled Haley off to the side.

"Haley and I." Haley corrected snidely.

"So we meet again Tutor Girl." Brooke was done talking. It was her way or no way at all.

"And you thought you changed?" Haley eyed her with amusement.

"More than you know." Brooke was really trying to keep herself from hitting Haley but it was hard. She didn't want to fight herself anymore. It was time to just let lose. Brooke let lose with a swift punch to Haley's face.

"Brooke, what the hell are you doing?" Haley patted her eye lightly.

"I'm done talking with you Haley. You're all talk but you've got nothing to back yourself up. You haven't changed either." Brooke smiled. It felt so good to be back.

Haley wasn't going to take this, especially from Brooke Davis. She launched herself full force at Brooke, knocking them to the ground.

"Brooke!" Ryan yelled at her.

"Hales!" Lucas pulled her off of Brooke while Ryan restrained Brooke, "That's enough. What the hell is going on here?"

"Tell him Brooke." Haley smiled sweetly touching her lip that had blood dripping from it.

"Tell me what?" Lucas was the only one in the dark. Even Ryan knew what Haley wanted Brooke to tell Lucas.

"Nothing." Brooke pushed her hair out of her face.

"If you don't tell him I will Brooke." Haley wanted to get out of Lucas' grasped to slap Brooke hard, hopefully knocking some sense into her.

"She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to." Ryan tried to help but in reality he was just making it worse.

"Who the hell are you to judge that?" Haley didn't even know this kid yet he was in their business.

"It's okay Ryan." Brooke stepped towards Lucas, "Do you want to know why I left Lucas? And you better think hard because what I'm about to say is going to change your life forever."

"Just somebody tell me what's going on." Lucas didn't care who told him right now he just wanted to know.

"I left because I was pregnant with your baby Lucas and it made me sick to look at you. I didn't want my baby to turn out just like you so I ran away." Brooke felt like her throat was closing up. She didn't know how Lucas was going to react or what he was going to say.

"What?" Lucas' jaw dropped but he really had comprehended what she had just told him.

"You're a father Lucas." Brooke put it plainly trying to keep herself together.

* * *

Good or bad? Let me know please. 


	6. She Became Numb

Sorry for the delay with my uploading. My body and mind is just in overdrive. I have my stories written in my head, as crazy as that sounds, it's just I can't find the time to type them up. I'm trying my hardest to do it as fast as I can and right now it's 2:23 am and I got a chapter out for you. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon.

* * *

"Lucas, say something." Brooke was getting desperate. They had been standing there for what seemed like forever in silence. This wasn't how Brooke planned it.

"What do you want me to say Brooke?" Lucas' face was twisted with confusion and anger, "I'm so happy I have a son that you've kept from me for all this time. How old is he now?"

"Six months." Brooke had thought that keeping Adam from Lucas was the best thing for him but maybe she had been wrong. Maybe her judgment was impaired from the pain Lucas caused her.

"You kept this from me for six months Brooke!" Lucas couldn't believe his ears. He's had a son for six months and he didn't even know he existed.

"Well, plus the nine months she was pregnant." Haley interjected feeling sorry for both sides of the problem.

"Actually it was only seven and a half months." Brooke shot at Haley.

"Leave Haley out of this." Lucas yelled now.

"Let's not do this here out in public, okay?" Brooke pleaded. Everyone on the pier had decided to stop and stare which was very uncomfortable.

"Of all the things you are capable of doing Brooke," Lucas paused to think of the right words, "I never thought you'd go this low."

"What are you talking about? Was I the one to go behind your back and cheat on you with Nathan or Jake or someone?" Lucas didn't answer, "Didn't think so. And you stand there talking about what's low."

"This is so much different from what I did." Lucas stepped closer to Brooke, "This is a child Brooke and a child needs his father. I know from experience."

"You did pick up one trait from Dan and that's your womanizing skills." Brooke said coldly.

"I got nothing from Dan at all so don't you dare tell me I'm like him." Lucas said firmly pointing his finger in her face, "You're the one who kept my son away from me."

"I had good reasons." Brooke said pushing Lucas' finger away.

"And what were they?" Lucas calmed himself down seeing that Ryan fellow eyeing him.

"I didn't want him to turn out like you or Dan for that matter." Brooke let a tear slip down her cheek, "I wanted to give him more of a life than my parents gave me."

"He will never turn out like Dan because I am not Dan." Lucas ran his fingers through his hair, "He's my son too Brooke. You've robbed me of so much already. Just let me help you."

"I can't trust you anymore Luke." Brooke shrugged and turned to walk away, "I have to start making better decisions now that I'm not only taking care of myself."

"You can't just leave and take my son away from him." Lucas pleaded, "I want to give him what I never had."

"Don't worry Luke, we're in good hands." Brooke said motioning to Seth to put Adam in his stroller before she started pushing the stroller back towards her car.

"Brooke, don't walk away from me again." Lucas was nearly in tears. How could she walk out of his life again and this time she took their son with her?

"Lucas, I never walked away." Brooke said over her shoulder, "You were just too busy screwing Peyton to realize I moved on."

"That's not fair Brooke." Lucas said in defeat. He knew he couldn't win against her.

"Do you want to talk about what's fair Lucas, huh?" Brooke shouted.

"Let's not do this here and now Brooke." Lucas was just drained; drained from the guilt, searching, finding, apologizing and fighting.

"Let's not do this ever." Brooke said coldly and kept walking away.

"You're going to make him turn out just like me you know." Lucas yelled finding himself a new angle.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Brooke whipped around. She was going to try her hardest to keep that from happening.

"If you keep him from his father he's going to turn out just like me." Lucas walked closer so they weren't in a shouting distance anymore, "That's what my mom did."

"What are you talking about?" Brooke sneered through her clenched jaw.

"Did you know that Dan wanted joint custody but my mom wouldn't let him?" Lucas raised his eyebrows, "Imagine if I found out that my mom had done this to me at such a young age. How much do you think I'd hate my mom?"

"What's your point Lucas?" Brooke put her hand on her hip.

"Let me be a part of his life." Lucas' tone was back to pleading, "Let me be a part of your life."

"Slow down Romeo. What makes you think I want you to be a part of my life?" The truth was Brooke wanted that more than anything but she couldn't take that risk of falling apart again.

"Why are you doing this?" Lucas couldn't believe she just wouldn't let it drop. He made a mistake. He knew that. Hell, everyone seemed to know that but her.

"You need to feel the pain that you put on me." Brooke's voice was stone cold and angry, "It's your turn to feel your heart get ripped out of your chest and shredded into a thousand pieces."

"Why does our son have to suffer because you can't forgive me?" Lucas didn't even recognize Brooke anymore. She had changed more than she knew.

"I never said that." Brooke reached into Adam's diaper bag, took out a piece of paper and scrawled an address on it, "You can find us here. Tonight at seven."

Lucas just took the paper and stared. Brooke had become so cold and numb. That's exactly what had happened. She had closed up, become stone and it was all his fault.

As she walked away Marissa, Summer, Seth and Ryan all followed her not knowing what to say. None of them had ever been in a situation like this, except, well Ryan, so no one could really relate to her except him.

"I'll ride home with her and then we'll all meet up back at the home." Ryan whispered as Brooke kept pushing through the parking lot.

"Okay," Seth boomed still trying to whisper, "Break!"

They all went their separate directions each getting in the car they had all come in except for Ryan. He ran after Brooke.

"Brooke!" Ryan yelled weaving through the rows of cars, "Wait up a second!"

"What the hell do you want?" Brooke didn't even want to see Ryan right now. He was too much like Lucas.

"I just want to talk," Ryan paused, "and make sure you're okay."

"Aren't you one to care all of a sudden too?" Brooke's voice cracked as she strapped Adam into his car seat.

"Oh come on Brooke," Ryan threw his hands out in disbelieve, "Stop playing out this pity act. You're not getting any sympathy from me."

"What have you been talking to Haley?" Brooke hurried along her process of strapping and folding up the stroller before speeding away into the sunset.

"No," Ryan stopped Brooke from fidgeting with the stroller, "I'm going to tell you what I think. Straight up."

"Oh, tell me wise one." Brooke tried to keep up this invincible act but she didn't know how much longer it was until she cracked.

"You like the drama so you create it wherever you can. You love that Lucas' guy but where's the drama in forgiveness?" Ryan shrugged his shoulders and waited for a response.

"You think you've got me figured out Ryan but you have no clue what I've been through." Tears clouded her eyesight as her voice wavered, "You think you were the only one with a family who didn't care about you? What about some backstabbing friends, liars, and cheaters? Does that all sound familiar?"

"All too familiar actually, but I forgave and forgot. That's something you should learn to do." Ryan was ready to give up and walk away but that was when Brooke broke.

"It's not that easy." Brooke sobbed, "It hurts too much to even think about him."

"I know but," Ryan wrapped his arms around her, "do it for Adam."

* * *

So who likes the way this is all playing out? If anyone has any suggestions please let me know and I will put them into my storyline. I want to write what you want to read!


	7. New Lives

Sorry for the lack of update. I'm trying. I also apologize for the amount of typos that are in here. Didn't have the time to spell check it because I'm rushing to get it out there. Please as always review and leave suggestions. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"I don't even know why I'm doing this." Brooke said fixing Adam up in a cute, clean outfit, "I'm clearly insane."

"You got that right." Seth appeared in the open door, "You're talking to yourself."

"I guess that's the first sign of insanity huh?" Brooke tried to smile but she was too busy fidgeting with her top to even recognize Seth's sarcasm.

"And you say you're fit to raise a child." Seth laughed being sarcastic again but Brooke was still busy fussing to not realize it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brooke shot up channeling all her anger towards Seth even though he hadn't done anything wrong.

"I was joking." Seth put his hands up defensively, "Chill momma."

"Seth," Ryan said entering the pool house too, "I think there are some comic books calling your name."

"Dude, comic books can't talk," He laughed and then saw Ryan's face, "Oh yeah. I hear them too."

"Are you alright?" Ryan said stepping closer to Brooke after Seth had taken the hint and left.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Brooke lied through her teeth, "Of course I'm not okay. This is Lucas we're talking about here. The backstabbing-cheating-with-my-best-friend Lucas."

"He seemed really sorry." Ryan sat down on his former bed and held one of Adam's toys, "I know he's really sorry."

"How do you know that?" Brooke sat down next to Ryan stroking Adam's soft head.

"Because I've been where he is. I had to choice between the woman I loved and the right thing to do." Ryan thought back on the whole Teresa Marissa problem.

"I don't want him to choice me because it's the right thing to do." Brooke sounded hurt. Even though Ryan thought he understood all this he didn't.

"That's not what I'm saying. I chose the 'right thing to do' and then I realized I was with the wrong person." Ryan lifted Brooke's chin so their eyes met, "I messed up but thankfully Marissa forgave me."

"Well I'm happy for you but this is all different." Brooke started pacing the room, "Teresa wasn't Marissa's best friend okay? Peyton was my best friend. Basically she was the only real friend I had."

"Just remember you're doing this for Adam. Put all those issues aside and focus on what's right for your son." Ryan pulled Brooke into a hug because he knew she needed a hug right now. He kissed her softly on the cheek and when he looked up he saw Lucas standing in the doorway with a bouquet of red roses, "Hey man."

Brooke pulled away from Ryan and just stared at Lucas. Lucas looked at Brooke with disgusted. She was living with this guy and his family. It all made sense. They were a couple and that's the only reason why this family took her in.

"Lucas, hi." Brooke stepped away from Ryan knowing how this looked.

"So how'd you do it Brooke?" Lucas stepped into the pool house dangling the bouquet in his hands.

"How'd I do what?" Brooke smoothed over her clothes making sure she looked okay.

"Get this guy roped into your pity train?" Lucas said laughing lightly. She had taken him for a fool but he outsmarted her again.

"Pity train?" Ryan stepped in not liking Lucas' tone.

"Why else would you two be together?" Lucas had been so naïve. Why hadn't he seen this earlier?

"Us together?" Brooke motioned between her and Ryan, "Luke, this is Ryan, my cousin Marissa's boyfriend."

"That hasn't stopped you before." Lucas felt like his heart was being torn apart. He came here to rekindle their love and she was hugging some other guy and this guy had a girlfriend.

"Lucas Scott, you better watch it." Brooke said warningly, "Ryan."

"Yeah, I'm going." Ryan walked with his focus anywhere but Lucas. He didn't want to make this any harder for Brooke that it already was, "I'll be in the house if you need me."

"Thanks Ryan." Brooke smiled gratefully but just wished he would leave.

"Can I hold him?" Lucas' eyes fell on Adam, who was playing happily on the bed.

"Yeah go ahead." Brooke lifted Adam up and handed him to Lucas, "Adam meet your dad."

"You're sure he's mine right?" Lucas held the child awkwardly.

"First of all, I'm not you and I didn't sleep around when we were together." Brooke said furiously, "Secondly, look at those eyes Luke. How can you think he'd not yours?"

"I was just checking." Lucas shifted Adam to a more comfortable position. "Haley and I are going back to Tree Hill tomorrow. We can get you packed up and ready for tomorrow so you can come back with us."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." How could she just pick up and leave again.

"How is it not a good idea? We can work everything out back at home." Lucas didn't know how everyone would react though.

"We need to work this out here." Brooke wasn't only thinking of Adam, "I don't know if I can trust you."

"Brooke, I've changed. I promise you that." Lucas really studied Adam and he saw so much of himself and a lot of Brooke in him too.

"I want to believe you but I just can't" Brooke felt tears coming on. She wished she was still with Lucas everyday but she knew she needed to be careful with him.

"Then what are we going to do?" Lucas just wanted it all resovled so they could just go back to the way they had been.

"I wish I knew." Brooke was exhausted. She didn't want to deal with this stuff that a normal teenager didn't.

"Just come back to Tree Hill; come home and we'll work through this." Lucas stroked Adam's chocolate brown hair and waited for Brooke's response.

"This is more of a home to me that Tree Hill ever was. I can't just leave." The Cohen's had been more of a family than Brooke's had in her whole sixteen years.

"How will this work then?" God his last twenty-four hours had turned out being really crazy. First finding Brooke and then finding out he was a father. It was too much too fast.

"If you want to be part of Adam's life you have to come here. That's the only way this will work." As demanding as it was it was the only safe way.

"Can I use your phone?" Lucas said defeated, "I need to talk to my mom."

"Go ahead." Brooke motioned to the phone, "We'll leave you alone. Just come inside the house when you're done."

"Alright." Lucas said handing Adam back to Brooke. He watched as she walked out the door, leaving him alone in this stranger's pool house.

"So how'd it go?" Ryan asked as he saw Brooke and Adam come into the family room.

"He's calling his mom right now." Brooke plopped next to Seth, who paused his video game.

"I can just see that one," Seth laughed, "Hey mom guess what. I'm a daddy!"

"Karen would understand. She had Lucas when she was my age." Brooke tried to convince herself that Karen would understand but what mother in her right mind would understand that her seventeen year old son was a father.

"So how'd it go anyway?" Ryan just wanted to make sure Brooke was alright.

"He wants me to go back to Tree Hill with him." Brooke said remembering the conversation that had taken place a few minutes earlier.

"Are you going?" Seth asked before returning to his video game.

"No I can't go back there." Brooke sat Adam up in her lap and made him giggle.

"Good cause we need another girl around here." Seth said happily going back to his game.

"Brooke?" Lucas called from the door in the kitchen.

"I'm in here!" Brooke sat up straight and waited for him to find her.

"Hey." Lucas walked in surprised to see Seth and Ryan too.

"Lucas, this is Seth and you already know Ryan." Seth didn't really look away from his game to acknowledge Lucas.

"Guys dinner!" Kirsten yelled and when on one answered her she went to find them, "Guys?"

"In here Mom!" Seth looked away from his game for one second and he lost, "Look what you made me do now!"

"Oh I'm so sorry." Kirsten said sarcastically. She counted Seth, Ryan, Brooke, Adam and a very attractive stranger, "Um, hi I'm Kirsten."

"Lucas." Lucas said sticking his hand out uncomfortably.

"Hopefully everyone's hungry" Kirsten held up the overflowing bag of Chinese takeout.

"I'm starved!" Seth jumped up forgetting all about his lost game.

"Well I just need to finish with Lucas and then I'll be there." Brooke stood up and lead Lucas back to the pool house, "So what'd she say?"

"Well although she wants to meet her first grandchild she understands your point ond aggress that I need to be out here with you and Adam." Lucas ran his fingers through his hair.

"Guys the food is getting cold." Kirsten poked her head into the pool house, obviously she was spying on Brooke and it just showed again how she cared.

"Alright, we're coming." Brooke eyed Kirsten knowingly. It actually mae Brooke happy to know she spied on her; that's more than her mother had ever done.

"Brooke come with me to get an extra plate in the kitchen." Kirsten pulled her away as she handed Adam to Lucas.

"Lucy, you have some splaining to do." Sandy said in a voice that was so much like Seth.

"We ran into each other on the pier." Brooke suddenly felt strange explaining her life to these people she hardly knew.

"And?" Kirsten pried. This boy had caused Brooke so many tears yet here he was in their house acting like nothing happened between them.

"And we're working some things out." Brooke paused waiting to see if they'd interject but they didn't so she continued. "He's moving out here to be closer to us."

"Mom!" Seth yelled, "Dad! We're hungry! Bring in the food!"

"Coming Seth!" Kirsten grabbed the food and the extra plate and followed Brooke and Sandy into the dining room.

"We need to talk after dinner." Kirsten whispered to Brooke as she sat down. Brooke nodded as she sat across from Lucas who was sitting quietly next to Seth.

"So how was everyone's day?" Kirsten broke the silence.

"Good." Seth and Ryan answered in unison.

"Good." Kirsten's plan flopped so she settled with silence.

"Do you want me to take him?" Brooke watched as Adam squirmed and Lucas struggled, "He's just not used to you."

"Well he's going to have too." Lucas continued to struggle until finally Adam gave up and sat contently in Lucas' lap.

"Anyway." Seth said starting the conversation, "Summer's probably going to be coming over later."

"Really, that's nice Seth." Kirsten really wasn't interested in Seth right now, "Seth, Ryan clean the table. Brooke and Lucas, come with me."

"What's up Kirsten?" Brooke had never gotten a talking to by parents or anyone else. Well, there's a first time for everything.

"All of us need to talk about what's going to happen." Kirsten sat on the couch in the family room motioning for Brooke and Lucas to follow as Sandy leaned in the doorway.


	8. Under the Stars

Tardychick06: Sorry about the sling...can't wait 'til next week! Thanks for faithfully reviewing all my stories. I love you!

Serious Fan: Don't worry everything will play out. I know I'm being a little dramatic but that's just me. I will cut the drama and make it less exaggerated. Thanks for letting me know. Hope you keep reading and telling me your feelings.

I will be updating on a weekly basis. Look for the next chapter by next Monday the latest. If I can get time to type a chapter up earlier than lucky you! Sorry for the delay though. I'm juggling school, dance classes and now play audtions so I'm trying really hard to get these chapters out for you all! Just don't hate me if I don't update in a while, which is highly unlikely. Please , criticisms and suggestions are always welcome.

Until next time!

* * *

"What's going to happen with what?" Brooke asked not understanding. This was all still new to her.

"You and Adam and Lucas." Kirsten was going to get right to the point. That was something she had learned from her father. Stick to the point and you'll never go wrong.

"Okay." Brooke felt her face turn red. That was the first time their names were listed together as though they were on big happy family.

"The pool house is yours. You can do with it what you want but that will only last until you graduate. That's when this whole thing is up." Kirsten couldn't believe she was letting two teen parents sleep in her pool house. She didn't even want to think about what might be going on in that pool house.

"Well I was going to get a job and get an apartment for us all." Lucas interjected. He had imposed on these people enough.

"Nonsense. We want to make sure you kids make out alright and everything. We're not going to throw you into the real world just yet. You have so much more to learn." Sandy waltzed over and sat next to Kirsten.

"But Sandy-"Brooke started but he cut her off with his hand.

"That's final." Sandy shook his head, "That was the condition you agreed to when you moved in. You would stay here until you graduated."

"But that was before Lucas and all. I can't do that to you guys. I've put you out enough." Brooke was pleading them to leave their warm loving hospitality and their loving family; the one she never had. What was wrong with this picture?

The doorbell rang before anyone could say anything else. Kirsten ran over and answered and her father barged in with Julie Cooper trailing, Marissa in tow.

"Hello Kiki." Caleb said inviting himself into the living room, "How is everything over here?"

"It's great Dad. How is your side of the world?" Kirsten was pissed off that he did this all the time. Come over unannounced and just walks right in.

"It's going." Caleb turned to face Sandy who was sitting across from Brooke, Lucas and Adam, "What's this; your next batch of juvenile delinquents?"

"Dad, this is Brooke Davis." Kirsten enuciated her last name hopefully ringing a bell in his mind, "Julie's niece."

"When did she get here? Why is she over here?" Caleb looked at Julie, "Juju what's going on here?"

"Well dear, this is my niece Brooke and she came by for a visit." Julie lied to her husband.

"Where are you staying?" Caleb asked. Julie knew that this would happen. She was going to get screamed at later. Caleb didn't want anyone knowing about their financial problems.

"She's staying here with us, Caleb." Sandy knew what Julie had gotten herself into.

"That's nonsense. Why isn't she with us?" He turned back to Julie.

"Well...well..."Julie was trying to make up a good lie, "Do you really think I want my Marissa following in Brooke's footsteps here."

"Juju, you're exactly right." Caleb looked at Brooke and Lucas with disgust, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen." Brooke was used to the look. She got it all the time; when she was at the mall or in a restaurant. She was the teen mother.

"Um, Dad, is there a reason you came over here in the first place?" Kirsten saw where this was going and she didn't want Brooke to be subjected to her father just yet.

"Oh yes Kiki I have good news." Caleb's face lightened up, "I've started everything over. I'm going to get all my money back."

"That's great Dad," Kirsten said sarcastically. It was always money with him, "Is that all?"

"Sound a little more excited Kiki." Caleb was hurt that his own daughter didn't really care.

"Oh my god!" Julie screamed. She was going to be rich again, "Cal, why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you." Caleb moved closer to Julie and they kissed which sent dirty images through everyone's mind.

"The gruesome twosome surely know how to ruin a moment." Sandy whispered to Lucas and Brooke but they really didn't understand.

* * *

"So is this like really weird for you? My cousin and her...her...Lucas living in your house?" Marissa cuddled with Ryan by the porch.

"Nah, she's really cool." Ryan shrugged his shoulders and tried to push the fact they had kissed out of him mind. No matter what he did he couldn't forget it.

"Ryan Atwood actually likes someone?" Marissa joked remembering Ryan's history with people, "If she wasn't my cousin I'd bet she was a prostitute because those are the only girls you'd stumble over."

"You're never going to let me forget about that are you?" Ryan remembered his stay in Vegas, "And anyway that was Seth, not me."

"Uhhuh," Marissa kissed Ryan's cheek softly, "You could've told him."

"I could've but I didn't know either." Ryan admitted, defeated.

"So you can't tell a hooker from any other girl you meet on the street." Marissa raised her eyebrows emphasizing her point.

"I could but-"Ryan started but gave up and leaned back in the lounge chair so he was lying down Marissa falling into his arms.

"That's what I thought Mr. Atwood." Marissa again kissed him. He couldn't imagine his life without Marissa anymore. They'd grown on each other almost like they were soul mates, destined to find each other. No matter what happened they always came back to each other.

They kissed out under the stars and then after they were content with the warmth of the kissing they stopped and just looking up at the stars. The millions and millions of stars starring down at them knowing the love they felt.

* * *

Another couple was under the same stars but from a different angle. Summer's window was illuminated by the moon and stars but at the moment the couple was too involved in each other to notice the fullness of the moon and the brightness of the stars. They rolled around under the sheets only aware of each other's warmth and naked body.

Their first time had been clumsy as had many times afterward but what was done was done. Sex is what they did when they were together and what they longed for while they were apart. They too were soul mates. Though they had known each other since they were kids they didn't think about even looking at the other. Now almost adults, they were completely in love.

"I love you Summer." Seth said as they settled into each other's arms. Hearing those words brought tears to Summer's eyes. She had not heard those words ever, only read them in the letter Seth had left her when he left. She had reread that letter over and over drilling those words into her head. He hadn't yet said them to her so this night was special. It was then and only then did she notice the stars. They were so bright, staring down at the teens in the oversized house in the oversized bed.

"I love you too Cohen." Summer said taken aback from the scene in the sky. There wouldn't have been a more perfect night for this ever again. How damn lucky had she been.

* * *

"You know I never stopped loving you Brooke." Lucas said as he watched her rock Adam back and forth in her arms.

"That's something I want to hear Luke." Brooke spoke softly to not stir Adam, "While you were screwing my best friend you still loved me."

"We never had sex Brooke. We just kissed. There wasn't a moment that went by that I didn't think about you and how wrong it was." Lucas sprawled out on the bed that they'd share until the Cohens could get another one out there. They had offered him Seth or Ryan's room but Brooke insisted they'd stay in the pool house together to watch over Adam.

"That's the thing that gets me Lucas." Brooke laid Adam down in his crib, "You knew it was wrong and it would hurt me but you still did it anyway."

Though they had this tacit understanding of each other's position Brooke just couldn't let go. The saying 'forgive and forget' was out of the question. Trust had to be built up again which isn't an easy task.

"I'm sorry and I love you." Lucas sighed loudly. This was never going to end. They weren't going to be what they were ever again.

"I believe you." Brooke wasn't ready to say it again. She had told him time and time again and it didn't matter. What would change this time around.

"Should I sleep on the floor?" Lucas really didn't want to get up from where he was at the moment. He was quite comfortable.

"I don't have cooties." Brooke joked lying down on the bed next to him, "Plus it's not like we haven't shared a bed before."

"That's true." Lucas smiled loving the feeling of her next to him again. Her body just gave off these warm vibes that made everyone feel better unless she felt like being a bitch.

"'Night Luke." Brooke said in a soft drifting whisper.

"Sweet dreams Brooke." It took all of Lucas' willpower to not kiss her. They weren't ready for that yet. It might take time but he was willing the wait. Plus Brooke was well worth his time.

* * *

The three couples fell asleep with each other under that stars none of them realizing how upside-down their lives were going to be in the days to come.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I added a little more RM and SS but I just can't pull myself away from BL. I promise more on the couples in the next chatpers. Plus Lucas meets the group for the first time. How will they react? Give me some suggestions because I'm running out of ideas!


	9. Goodbye for Now

Okay so this chapter took a lot longer to write than I expected but please note that I wrote essays, conclusions, lab reports plus compositions in Italian while writing this. So here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy. Give me some suggestions with what you want to happen next.

I know a lot of people liked how I wrote the last chapter and I will go back to that format in the next chapters to come I just wanted to get something out of the way in this chapter. I'm predicting a surprise character and some of our favorite Tree Hillers! Review! Review! Review some more! I want at least 5(five) reveiws before I post the next chapter!

* * *

"Rise and shine kiddies!" Seth said barging in the pool house. 

"Dude don't you knock." Lucas squinted as the sunlight poured through the opened doors.

"Last time I check this was my house, though my family is highly out numbered by our tenants." Seth opened the door wider.

"True," Lucas nodded in agreement rubbing his eyes. He felt in the bed next to him to wake Brooke but she wasn't there, "Where'd she go?"

"Let's think man," Seth came sitting on the bed next to Lucas, "She's a girl and a mother. Where else do girls go?"

"Bathroom." Lucas said flatly and Seth nodded in agreement.

"You are a fast learner." Seth did his best ninja imitation which was pretty bad but no one had the heart to tell him.

"So I'm told." Lucas through the covers off and walked over to the small bag he had packed for his short vacation that turned permanent.

"Who told you that?" Seth asked curiously watching Lucas dig through his bag.

Lucas paused a second. No one had actually told him he was a quick learner he just thought it was the right thing to say at the time, "Just people."

"Yeah okay." Seth stood and walked towards the door.

"Anyway Mom says breakfast will be ready soon, which is quite funny because she can't cook for her life so usually we just get cereal or a bagel or something but for you and Brooke she's going to attempt the impossible." Seth walked outside, "Pray for us."

"Who was that?" Brooke said towel drying her hair with Adam wrapped in a towel in her arms.

"Um, Seth." Lucas was never very good with names. Brooke handed the wet, naked Adam to Lucas.

"Figures. He's like the Cohen's wake up call." Brooke went to her dresser and picked out an outfit for the day, "I'll be right out so you can use the bathroom. Give me five minutes."

"Sure." Lucas was left with Adam who was having fun hiding in his towel, "Alright so what do you want to wear?"

Lucas went over to the only dresser in the pool house and tried to find some of Adam's clothes. Finally he came upon that drawer and tried to pick out something; he didn't care if it matched because putting this stuff on him would be the hardest part. He found a basketball shirt and short set and brought it over to the bed. He wiped Adam down, completely drying him and the started to dress him.

"No diaper huh?" Lucas realized when he almost put on the shorts first, "Let's go find a diaper."

Lucas began searching any logical place he could think of in a desperate search for a diaper. He found a baby bag, which he assumed to be a diaper bag, and there he found some diapers and wipes.

By the time Brooke came out, which was not five minutes later, Adam was diapered and dressed and ready to go.

"Wow," Brooke smiled slightly thinking about the awesome job Lucas did with Adam, "Maybe you'll make a better father than I thought."

"I'm going to be the best father ever." Lucas said both seriously and joking, "I'm going to go take a shower now."

"I'm going to go feed Adam." Brooke lifted Adam up in the air, "Meet us in the house."

"Alright I'll just be _five_ minutes." Lucas joked. Brooke normally would've hit him or thrown something at him but her hands were both full at the moment trying to tame her wild beast.

"Good morning all!" Brooke said cheerily walking into the kitchen.

"'Morning Brooke." Sandy said pouring himself some coffee.

"You're mighty cheery today." Seth pushed around his cereal, "The only time I'm that cheery is when I did 'you know what' the night before."

"Seth!" Ryan said losing his appetite.

"Well it's true." Seth smiled happily, returning to his cereal.

"To answer that little comment of yours we didn't do anything." Brooke sat down and place Adam on her lap.

"Sure you didn't." Seth raised his eyebrows not looking up from his cereal.

"We didn't!" Brooke got all defensive.

"Yeah, yeah." Seth smiled, seeing how much this was getting to Brooke.

"Seth enough." Kirsten cut in, "If she says she didn't do anything than she didn't do anything."

"Okay Mom." Seth was still smiling, content with the conversation, "But I guess we'll never know."

"You're right." Brooke said holding a bottle in Adam's mouth.

"So did you time me?" Lucas said walking through the back door.

"Yes, six minutes and twenty-seven seconds." Brooke glanced at her watch.

"You seriously timed me?" Lucas sat down next to Brooke at the table shocked.

"No I just made up a random number." Brooke laughed lightly, "You really are blonde."

"I resent that." Lucas said firmly, "I'm gullible not blonde."

"Dude, you're hair's blonde." Seth whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I mean I'm blonde just not blonde." Lucas tried to explain, "Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Spoken like a true blonde." Seth shook his head.

"Good one Seth." Brooke laughed and held up her hand for him to high five.

"Thank you very much." Seth said seriously.

"I'm blonde and I'm not dumb or gullible." Ryan added.

"I second that." Kirsten said from over her piping hot cup of coffee.

"You have to be a _natural_ blonde, Mom." Seth said coming off as a smartass.

"I am a natural blonde Seth." Kirsten protested touching her hair sub-consciously.

"So what are those visits to the salon for?" Seth smiled widely knowing he had her beat.

"I have to get my roots touched up." Kirsten said not making eye contact with any of them, "So I have dark roots. Sue me."

"Maybe we will." Seth folded his arms acting like his father did when he was in trial.

Just in time the doorbell rang and Kirsten ran to get it.

"Saved by the bell." Seth yelled after her. Kirsten came back followed by someone.

"Lucas someone's here to see you." Kirsten sat back down at the table revealing Haley.

"Hales," Lucas said softly getting up to hug her.

"You were just gone. You didn't even call me to let you know where you were." Haley broke out into tears, "I was waiting around since about three o'clock in the morning when we supposed to be leaving and you just never came."

"I told you where I'd be." Lucas didn't know what else to say to her. He had more important things on his mind right now and he didn't need to get lectured on how irresponsible he was being.

"You didn't say you'd be out all night!" Haley was so enraged with Lucas' attitude towards the conversation, "You need to learn some responsibility Lucas. You'll never grow up will you!"

"Haley, that's why I'm here!" Lucas yelled back.

"Who is that? His girlfriend or something?" Seth whispered across the table engulfed in the fight that was happening in the doorway of the kitchen.

"No that's just Haley James. They've been friends forever, practically siblings. She's dating his half-brother or at least she was when I left." Brooke tried to give them some privacy but it was hard.

"What do you mean?" Haley didn't want it to mean what she thought it meant.

"I'm staying here," Lucas let out a breath, "With Brooke and Adam."

"What!" Haley exploded, "What about me or your mom or Peyton or Jake or even Nathan? Are you just going to forget about us?"

"No! I could never forget about you guys." Lucas rubbed his eyes with his hands, "It's just where I need to be right now."

"Did you tell your mom because I so bet she's not happy with this." Haley held back her tears. Lucas wasn't going to be around Tree Hill anymore. It wouldn't be the same without him.

"She agrees that I need to be here with my son and Brooke." The last thing Lucas wanted to do was hurt Haley but this was the way it had to be.

"But you and Nathan just started to get along and you and Peyton were finally back on track and everything. How can you just give up on all that?" Haley couldn't help but cry. Her best friend in the entire world was staying in California as she went back to Tree Hill; all the way on the other side of the country.

"I'm not giving up on that. I'll call and write and we'll come home for a visit every now and then and you guys can come out here." Lucas pulled Haley into a hug, "We'll work it all out."

"I got to get going if I want to make my plane." Haley said pulling away. Her life as she knew it was over.

"Call me when you get home alright?" Haley nodded, "Give everyone my love and make them understand okay?"

"I'll try." Haley wiped away her tears and hugged herself tightly, standing awkwardly in front of Lucas.

"Want to say goodbye to Brooke and Adam?" Lucas wanted everything to be the way they used to be when they were back in Tree Hill and everything was fine.

"Uh, yeah I do." Haley didn't know what else to say. She really hated Brooke for ruining Lucas' life for him. He had so much going for him and now he had to be a father.

"Brooke! Come here." Lucas turned to their little audience.

"Tutor girl." Brooke whispered softly.

"Tigger." Haley said back smiling a bit, thinking back on their good times. They pulled each other into a hug with poor Adam sandwiched in between them.

"Hey, I want my son to make it to his first birthday." Lucas reached in between them and pulled Adam out.

"Keep me updated on everything that happens, alright guys?" Haley backed away fresh tears coming to her eyes.

"Of course." Brooke smiled sweetly giving Haley on last hug, "Take care of yourself Hales."

"You too." Haley turned to Lucas, "and you too. You better raise that kid right."

"Don't worry Hales." Lucas pulled her in for one last hug, "I love you Hales."

"I love you too Luke." Haley pulled away and walked out the door alone.

"What a Hallmark moment." Seth said wiping away an invisible tear.

"Seth, shut up!" Ryan said slapping him in the back of the head.

"What that was sweet!" Seth said defensively, rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you ever serious?" Lucas asked sitting back down at the table.

"Only when I'm doing one thing." Seth cocked his eyebrows and stayed serious.

"There goes lunch." Ryan said pushing his chair out and standing up.

"Whoa, man where are you going?" Seth asked standing too.

"I'm going to go hang out with Marissa." Ryan said grabbing a set of keys on the counter.

"What about our guys' day out thing?" Seth followed after him like a little puppy.

"I've had my fill of dirty talk for the day." Ryan walked past Sandy and Kirsten, "Be back later."

"Mom!" Seth sounded like a two year old kid.

"I don't blame him." Sandy said folding his newspaper. "No one wants to hear about your sex life."

"Just because you don't get any doesn't mean I'm not able to talk about it." Seth said and stomped away.

* * *

I made it extra longer than my usual chapters (I think) to hold you over until next week. Look for the next chapter this weekend, that is if I receive 5(yes FIVE) reviews!

p.s. quick question...would anyone be interested in reading another One Tree Hill crossover because I know a lot of people don't like crossovers...I haven't really decided what would be the other show but if people are interested I'll think it up!


	10. Truth Lies Within

**Serious fan:** you have me a little confused with your review...what do ya mean about Lucas being dumb...so lost but thanks for reviewing...lol...getting hooked on reviews even though I don't get it...didn't think I made Lucas really dumb but guess I was wrong.

So here's the next chapter my friends. I'm trying to ease all the characters together so they all form bonds and all. I will try to do a chapter the way I did the other one everyone liked but it's no guarantee. Give me your thoughts and suggestions and as always REVIEW!

* * *

"I'm going to the store. Do you guys need anything?" Kirsten said after knocking on the door.

"Just some baby foods." Brooke said after thinking, "but I can go out later and get them."

"With what money?" Kirsten added knowing Brooke was broke.

"Point taken." Brooke said defeated.

"I have money." Lucas said pulling out his wallet.

"No, the condition of you guys living here is that you save up and don't pay a thing until you graduate high school." Kirsten knew what it was like to be a mother so young. She had Seth when she was seventeen.

"I know!" Brooke was tired of hearing the speech. She had tired to pay for so many things in the past weeks she had been staying with the Cohen's but she always got the speech.

"Alright I'll see you guys later." Kirsten said leaving. The trio was again left alone trying to keep each other company. It was still awkward between Brooke and Lucas. Neither really knew what to say to each other anymore.

They couldn't say that they wanted things to be like they were because obviously they weren't that strong to overcome their problems. They needed to start a new relationship with a new respect for each other.

"What do you want to do?" Brooke finally asked breaking the silence. She had been staring at Lucas and the way he had instantly bounded with Adam. It was so strange how one minute Adam didn't know his father and now all of a sudden he was there to stay or that was what Brooke figured.

"I don't know. You've been out here longer than I have." Lucas really didn't care what they did. He only cared about making things better for all of them.

"We could go to the pier or the beach or both." Brooke suggested standing up. They had just been lying around all morning since Haley left.

"Sounds good to me." Lucas said following Brooke towards the door grabbing a diaper bag on their way out.

"And where are you two love birds going?" Seth said walking out toward the pool in his bathing suit.

"To the beach for your information." Brooke said sticking her tongue out at Seth. Seth and Ryan were the closest things she ever had as far as siblings go. She liked the feeling she got when they teased each other or just fought like all the other siblings did.

"Sex on the beach?" Seth raised his eyebrows like he knew everything.

"Seth!" Brooke said smacking his arm.

"What it's a drink!" Seth said. "I'm in party mode okay. The biggest bash in Newport is tonight!"

"Don't play dumb with me Seth!" Brooke said warningly. Ever since Adam came along Brooke had this motherly tone with everyone. She was a normal almost seventeen year old anymore.

"I don't have to play dumb I am dumb." Seth said with a wide toothed grin, "I'm blonde at heart, as my mother always tells me."

"Okay, anyway." Lucas said not feeling comfortable. He hadn't really bonded with either Seth or Ryan and he planned to keep his distance. They did act like Brooke was their little sister, taking on the protective older brother roles and that scared Lucas. Ryan was a pretty tough guy and Lucas didn't want to get in it with him.

"Play good kiddies." Seth said lowering himself in the hot tub. It was one of those rare occasions that Seth Cohen had alone time and he was just going to relax until the party later, "You guys should so come to the party tonight."

"I think Summer is so rubbing off on you." Brooke mocked Seth's girly remark.

"We were meant for each other." Seth smiled just thinking about him and Summer.

"Yeah I feel the same way over here." Lucas said trying to connect with Seth on something. Lucas figured if he got in with Seth, Seth would talk Ryan into liking him too.

"Dude, I'm sorry but I just don't feel the same way. My heart belongs to someone else." Seth grabbed his heart and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry if I led you on in anyway."

Brooke burst out laughing, "Luke you so just set yourself up for that one."

"Laugh it up now you two. Just remember this later." Lucas said pulling Brooke along toward the front door.

"Party?" Seth yelled after.

"Maybe." Brooke yelled over her shoulder, "I'll tell you later."

* * *

Adam sat in the sand throwing it all around him getting everywhere possible. It was going to be hell cleaning him tonight.

"They don't have beaches like this in Tree Hill." Brooke said closing her eyes, soaking in the atmosphere. Lucas turned and looked at her just as a sea breeze blew her hair back. It reminded him again why he loved her so much.

"I think about this a lot. I don't miss Tree Hill on bit. Too many bad memories. I guess it was good for me to just start over." Brooke watched as Adam tried to crawl away but instinct kicked in and Lucas grabbed him before he could get anywhere.

"But what about all your friends? Don't you miss them?" Lucas didn't understand how you could just pick up and disappear and not miss anyone.

"What friends?" Brooke didn't expect Lucas to grasp the fact that she really didn't have any friends.

"Um, me, Peyton, Hales, Nathan, Teresa. Do they ring any bells?" Brooke didn't seem the same anymore. Something about her was different. He couldn't figure out if she had distanced herself or she was at peace with her inner battle.

"They never liked me Luke. They never really _knew_ me." Brooke shook her head and looked out onto the horizon, "No one did. And it's not their fault that no one knew me. That was all my mess but still it hurt that they just didn't care to try."

"What do you mean I didn't know you?" Lucas couldn't believe that Brooke Davis, the most popular person in school was saying she had no friends. Everyone wanted to be her friend or be like her.

"I didn't let you know me Lucas because I was scared that you wouldn't like me." Brooke never took her eyes off the horizon, "I'm not this materialistic wild child that I come off as."

"I knew that all along Brooke." Lucas touched her should empathetically, snapping her out of her trance.

"Yeah you knew me better than anyone but I still didn't trust you. I couldn't and I was right not to trust you." Brooke's tone turned low and bitter. People had betrayed her all her life and didn't even think about how much it had damaged her mentally. Her parents were never there. They probably didn't even know she was gone. Her friends were backstabbing and twofaced. Ultimately she was alone until she was blessed with Adam who, though he was only six months, had taught her so much about life.

"I don't blame you. I used to not trust myself. But I've truly changed Brooke and I've been noticing that you've changed a whole lot too." Lucas rubbed his hand through his hair, "We're two different people than we were a year ago. We just have to start this whole thing over."

"I didn't trust myself either. I prided myself on being the town slut but truthfully you were the first person I'd ever slept with." Brooke stared now at Lucas.

"I knew that too." Lucas brushed a hair off her face, "I knew a lot of things about you that you didn't even know."

"Oh really?" Brooke's lips curled in a smile, "Like what?"

"Well, when you think really hard and concentrate you do this little thing where you scrunch your face and bite your lip." Lucas smiled thinking of that face.

"That's not something special about me. Anyone could've picked up on an expression." Brooke realized that she did make that face a lot.

"Ah well I can't think of things on the spot like this." Lucas blushed a little wanting to give up on this game.

"Lucas Scott cracks under pressure." Brooke said loudly, "That hasn't changed."

"I do not crack under pressure." Lucas protested standing up and lifting Adam high in the air.

"Looks like I know something about you that you don't know." Brooke teased scrunching her face in a teasing smile.

"I'm very in-tune with myself. I know everything there is about me." Lucas said seriously walking towards the pier.

"Okay Scott, keep telling yourself that." Brooke laughed running to catch up to her boys.

"Oh I will." Lucas pushed her away from him playfully and she pushed him back.

It was like being on the beach brought them back together after the year that had passed between them. The year they had lost was erased and it was again just the two of them, plus Adam of course.

"What time is it?" Brooke said not having her watch with her.

"Almost three. Why?" Lucas said adjusting his watch.

"It's Adam's nap time." Brooke reached for Adam as they reached the car. It had been a long few hours for Adam and he was pooped, falling asleep in Lucas' arms.

"It's been a long couple of weeks for him. He's just not used to everyone that's around him. He seems to want to know everyone and everything." Brooke said as she closed her eyes in the passenger's seat.

"It looks like it's been a long couple of weeks for you too." Lucas said glancing over at the exhausted Brooke.

"I guess it has. The Cohen's are amazing though. I'm so lucky I found them." Brooke smiled with her eyes still closed. If she hadn't found them she didn't know where she'd be right now.

* * *

"I think I'm going to take a nap too." Brooke said flopping on the bed after laying Adam in his playpen, "Will you be alright without me for a few hours?"

"Hours?" Lucas joked, "I think I'll make it through somehow."

"Good cause I wasn't going to change my mind." Brooke smiled and wrapped herself in the sheet. She was out before Lucas could say anything else.

"Hey Seth, Ryan." Lucas said seeing them sitting outside at the patio table.

"Hey Luke." Seth waved and Ryan just stared. Lucas knew it was going to be a long few hours.

* * *

Okay so I'm trying to work a relationship between the boys since the girls already have one. Ryan and Lucas will start off shaking but I think they'll make good friends with all the brooding they both do. I don't know maybe one brooders enough

**Next to come:  
**Seth, Ryan and Lucas' afternoon together  
To party or not to party, that _is _the question!

**_Review!!_**


	11. Dysfunctional Families

Countrybutterfly0102: thanks for your input...I might do a friends story soon...not sure yet...I'll keep you updated...

So here's the next chapter...sorry it took me so long...been busy with school and dance i kind of neglected my stories but i promise that won't happen again...enjoy and review...

* * *

"So this is awkward, huh?" Seth laughed uncomfortably. It had been a whole staring contest between Ryan and Lucas since Lucas joined them.

"Awkward? Nah." Lucas said focusing his attention on Seth. He didn't know what he did that made Ryan hate him so much but he didn't need to worry about that now. He'd have plenty of time to have words with Ryan.

"Sarcasm. There's too much of that in this house." Seth felt like his territory was being threatened. Sandy and Seth were the sarcastic ones, Ryan was the brooder and Kirsten kept them all in line. Now Seth, Sandy and Lucas were sarcastic, Ryan and Lucas were broody and Kirsten and Brooke were like their pimps, controlling them all. Poor little Adam didn't fit in anywhere yet but give him time and he will be placed.

"There are too many guys in this house too." Seth said thinking hard, "We should so get Summer and Marissa to move in too. Do you think mom and dad will do for that?"

"Does anything intelligent ever come out of your mouth Seth?" Ryan said smiling about the thought of living with Marissa.

"You know you love my plans." Seth said punching Ryan in the arm playfully.

"Nathan." Lucas whispered to himself. Seth was like a smaller version of Nathan.

"No my name's Seth." Seth said eyeing Lucas weirdly.

"No you remind me of my brother Nathan." Lucas thought back to the time when Nathan and he didn't even get along let alone like each other.

"Brooke said we reminded her of some guys she knew." Seth said remembering when he walked in on a teary eyed Brooke talking about people from Tree Hill.

"It definitely had to be Nathan she was referring to." Seth resembled Nathan too with his brown hair and his eyes. Nathan would haunt him wherever he went.

"Brooke said that both of us remind her of people back home. Who would Ryan be in Tree Hill?" Seth got excited playing these roles.

"Hm, I don't know who she could've been talking about. Jake maybe but I don't see the resemblance." Lucas scratched his chin picturing Jake again. It had been a while since Lucas and Jake saw each other ever since the Nikki incident.

"You look like a Jake." Seth said, squinting his eyes at Ryan.

"I always thought that." Ryan said rubbing his eyes. This was bored out of his mind.

"Who do you think Lucas would be if he was here?" Seth said getting even more excited.

"That's a tough one." Ryan said with a dry sarcasm.

"You're right it is hard." Seth scratched his head thinking as hard as he could.

"What about Luke?" Ryan finally added when Seth didn't pick up on it.

"Oh yeah! He reminds me of Luke!" Seth laughed at how he could overlook the fact. They even shared the same name.

"Who's Luke?" Lucas said thinking it kind of ironic that he reminded them of someone with the same name.

"He's a piece of work." Seth said taking a deep breath and launching himself into the whole story of Luke and his affairs and his dad and then ending with his move.

"Marissa's mom?" Lucas said disgusted. He would never sleep with anyone's mom, especially his ex-girlfriends. Well Nikki didn't really count because Lucas had never dated Jenny.

"Yeah, pretty gross huh?" Seth twisted his face in disgust, "And this was the same time she was doing my grandpa."

"I thought my family was messed up." Lucas said laughing at another dysfunctional family that was not his own.

"Oh yeah?" Seth was a little pissed that Lucas could even think that his family was worse than the Cohen-Nichol-Cooper-Atwood family, "What's so bad about your family?"

"I don't want to bore you." Lucas leaned back in his chair, absorbing the summer day.

"I want to know what's so bad about your life, pretty boy." Ryan said, clearly interested in Lucas' pain that his family seemed to cause.

"Well my mom got pregnant with me her senior year. My dad left her and got another woman pregnant who he married. That's how Nathan, my half-brother came along. Well then I was raised by my mom and my Uncle Keith and my uncle fell in love with my mom. While we were barely making it by Nathan was living the life of luxury with our rich father. Nathan got emancipated and married this year and Dan, my dad had a heart attack. Now this whole 'I'm a daddy' thing just adds to the mess." Lucas told his story that seemed so well rehearsed.

"Get this." Seth held up his hands ready to top Lucas' story, "Marissa is my Aunt which also makes her Ryan's aunt."

"Not by blood. I'm not even related to you." Ryan hated when Seth brought out the family tree that intertwined all of Newport.

"Whoa, what?" Lucas was obviously lost.

"Ryan's my adopted brother." Seth explained slowly not wanting to lose Lucas again, "We found him in Chino."

"You found me?" Ryan was really glad he was here otherwise he would probably be on the streets or in jail. He didn't want to end up like Trey; that was the last thing he wanted to do. With the Cohen's had at least had a chance.

"So tell me this whole 'Marissa is your aunt' thing." Lucas knew this was going to be a good story.

"Okay well after Julie Cooper divorced Jimmy Cooper she hooked up with Caleb Nichol, my grandfather. They ended up getting married making Julie my grandmother and Marissa my aunt." Seth smiled proudly at how dysfunctional his family really was.

"Okay I think we have a tie for the most dysfunctional families in the US." Lucas said laughing.

"It was a tough competition but we both came out on top." Seth wiped a fake tear as he held a fake trophy.

"Glad to be sharing this award with you." Lucas joined in, laughing at their stupidity.

"How are my favorite guys?" Brooke emerged from the pool house, hair all disheveled, "Couldn't sleep anymore."

"Aw poor baby." Lucas patted his lap so she could sit which she willingly fell into his lap.

"I've adjusted to my two hour a night schedule and that's all I need I guess." Brooke shrugged leaning her head on Lucas' shoulder.

"Aw, how cute." Seth said jeering towards Brooke and Lucas.

"You're just jealous." Brooke stuck her tongue out at Seth before settling back down. Though she was a mother, she was still just a kid and she was expected to be immature. What sixteen year old girl wasn't immature around boys, especially boys she's living with. None of this was common for most sixteen year old girls but still it was expected.

"Yes, I'm so jealous." Seth's monotone voice just added to his affect.

"So did you boys bond?" Brooke said fixing her hair in a high messy bun.

"Yes, we know everything about each other." Seth said excitedly.

"Uhhuh I bet." Brooke eyed the boys carefully. She knew it would probably never happen but she wished they would all just get along. Seth and Lucas would be fine but it was Lucas and Ryan she worried about.

"So the party's tonight, are you guys going to come?" Seth asked hoping they would. It would be so much fun to introduce Brooke and Lucas to Newport.

"I'm in for a party." Brooke said quickly. She couldn't even remember the last party she'd been to or the last drink she's had. A little fun never hurt anyone.

"I guess I'll tag along for her sake." Lucas gave in. He really wanted to spend sometime with Adam to get to know him but he needed some fun too.

"Yay!" Seth shot up, "Family outing!"

"Where are you going?" Ryan asked following suit.

"I'm going to call Summer to tell her Brooke and Lucas are coming with." Seth said a-matter-of-factly.

"Good idea. I'll call Marissa." Ryan said loving the excuse he got to call Marissa.

"See they're not so bad huh?" Brooke stood up from Lucas' lap and pulled him up with her.

"I guess not. I just can't get in with Ryan. He just hates me." Lucas said running his fingers through his tousled hair.

"Are you ready to party?" Brooke whispered pulling her body close to his. One night of fun was not going to kill either of them.

"Hell yeah!" Lucas replied following her into the pool house.

"It's heck yeah now daddy." Brooke corrected him playfully.

"Oops, I almost forgot." Lucas pulled his shirt over his head a replaced it with a clean one or one he thought was clean.

"You better not do that again." Brooke warned going into the bathroom to change. It was funny how they had seen each other naked many times before but if you weren't having sex nakedness was forbidden to them.

"I'm ready!" Lucas yelled spraying some cologne.

"Give me five minutes!" Brooke yelled back with what sounded like a toothbrush in her mouth.

"Five minutes my ass," Lucas whispered to himself, "I mean my butt."

* * *

So it wasn't the bonding i would've hoped for but i have plans for the next chapter to look for it!


	12. Completely Pathetic

Boy it's been awhile. I had a hard time writing this because I'm really losing my direction with this story. I think I'm stretching it out now so let me know if I should keep going or end it soon. If you want me to keep going leave me some ideas for the direction you want this story to go in. As I've said many times before I write my stories for you my readers so I'm here to please you. Enjoy and review!

* * *

"So this is partying Newport style?" Brooke looked around at the familiar atmosphere.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Seth said slinging his arm around both Brooke and Summer.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see huh Luke?" Brooke pulled away from Seth and gripped tightly to Lucas' waist.

"Oh yeah." Lucas replied, not being in much of a partying mood, permanently.

"I'll get drinks." Marissa offered, "What'll it be?"

"Just water." Brooke brushed her hair back. She could feel eyes on her but in a party so crowded like this one she couldn't pick out anyone special.

"Party pooper." Marissa mumbled getting the rest of drink orders.

"I have a baby at home." Brooke defended herself.

"Doesn't mean you can't have a little fun." Marissa coaxed, "You need to wind down."

"I'll pass." Brooke stood strong. She wasn't going to give into peer pressure.

"Whatever floats your boat." Marissa walked off in the direction of a makeshift bar.

The music was blaring through the speakers, bouncing out the newest rap craze. Boys and girls were bumping and grinding up against each other some even making out; just a usual party.

"Shall we dance?" Brooke pulled Lucas towards the crowd of dancers.

"Are you having fun?" Lucas asked as they swayed and moved to the music.

"Not especially." Brooke looked genuinely bored, "I miss Adam."

"You needed some time off." Lucas pulled her closer as they kept dancing, "God, you've changed so much."

"Babies will do that to you." Brooke leaned in to Lucas. They danced for a few more minutes, swaying to their own beat.

"I still miss him." Brooke stuck out her bottom lip.

"Come on Cheery," Lucas draped his arm around her shoulders, "I'm thirsty."

"Me too." Brooke felt so at home and so safe in Lucas' arms.

"Be right back babe." Lucas said leaving her with their friends.

"Hey Brookie!" Marissa stumbled over towards Brooke, gripping onto her to stay standing.

"Hey Mariss." Brooke looked disgusted at her drunken cousin, "Drink much?"

"No, never." Marissa said trying to act sober, "I'm a good girl."

"I think you've had enough." Brooke said trying to steal the drink from Marissa.

"It's never enough." Marissa pulled back.

"Marissa, you're completely wasted." Brooke took the drink away successful this time.

"You must think I'm pathetic." Marissa leaned her head on Brooke's shoulder, "But heard this story of someone so much more pathetic. Want to hear the story?"

"Not especially." Brooke, who used to get so piss drunk she's collapse, didn't want to be around someone like this.

"Well, there's this girl I heard about and well her boyfriend knocked her up and cheated on her with her best friend or something. Her family totally disowned her and she's now a single mother living at some strangers house."

"I think that's enough Marissa." Ryan pried Marissa from Brooke seeing the shock on everyone's face.

"No wait Brookie," Marissa reached for Brooke, "I think her name was Brooke too! Maybe you know each other!"

"Marissa." Ryan pulled her away towards the front door.

"Lucas," Brooke whispered as he rejoined the group, "We're leaving."

"Okay," Lucas obeyed looking confused as Brooke pulled him out of the house. As they drove back to the Cohen's Brooke sobbed heavily. Her own cousin called her pathetic. She had no one left in this world. She had a son at sixteen, a boyfriend she can't trust. A family that thinks she's pathetic. And on top of all of that she _is _living in some stranger's home.

"Brooke, what happened?" Lucas asked as they waited at a red light.

"It's nothing." Brooke took deep breaths and wiped away her tears. She didn't want Lucas to see her cry. Not over this anyway.

"So you'll tell me later right?" Lucas could sense something was seriously wrong. It was like his sixth sense.

The rest of the ride was silent besides Brooke's occasional sniffle. Why couldn't people just let her live her life? She was finally happy and people had to keep tearing her down. No her life wasn't perfect or anything she would've expected being barely seventeen but it was her life and she was thankful she was still alive. Back in Tree Hill when things had gotten rough Brooke wished everyday that death would come. After she found out she was pregnant and seeing Lucas and Peyton talking just made them come more frequently. She knew these weren't normal feelings for anyone to be feeling so she had to leave and start over.

"Lucas." Brooke said after a while of silence as they both laid side by side in their bed.

"Yeah Brooke?" Lucas turned over to face Brooke in the darkness.

"I can't do this anymore." Brooke burst out in tears.

"Can't do what baby?" Lucas rubbed her arms in a sense of reassurance.

"This, pretending everything's perfect just like it used to be." Brooke bawled.

"What are you talking about Brooke?" Lucas was growing more and more concerned.

"I'm a screw up. It's no secret to anyone but I don't need to drag you down too." Brooke's body shook with each tear that fell down her cheeks.

"Brooke you're not dragging me down. We're in this together." Lucas didn't know where this came from.

"If Adam wasn't in the picture would you have wanted to get back together?" Brooke didn't even care her cheeks were tearstained. It didn't matter to her anymore.

"Yes Brooke I would've." Lucas propped himself up on his elbow and motioned her closer, "I love you Brooke."

"Do you mean that?" Brooke's voice was hushed as if she was startled by the words. Not enough people told her they loved her.

"I mean that." Lucas pulled her close to his chest, "I always have and I always will."

Brooke cried a few more minutes until finally she couldn't cry anymore. She wasn't going to shed another tear for herself or her life because now she had all she needed. Someone who loved her and people she loved.

This was all Brooke needed to get through her issues with Lucas. Just the way he told her he loved her made her trust him again. His words seemed to wash away all his actions. Brooke would forgive but not forget but at least she was over it.

Brooke pulled away a bit and then leaned over Lucas and planted a kiss on his lips. It was like their first night together all over again minus the beer, bar, and tattoo parlor. That old fire rushed back over them and the heat took over. They both missed each other's presence on each others lips.

Lucas' kiss lingered on Brooke's lips making butterflies flutter around in her stomach all over again. Nothing else but Lucas matter anymore. She didn't need anyone because no one needed her. That was okay. She was just done with the world and all the twisted people.

They moved closer and closer to the action they had not performed for over a year yet it felt natural for both of them. The love between them was so strong there was no stopping anything now.

"Brooke," Lucas pulled away and got out of the bed, "We can't."

"I want to Lucas." Brooke reached for him to come back breathing heavily.

"No you don't." Lucas shook his head, "You're upset and I'm not going to take advantage of you."

"You won't be Lucas." Brooke pleaded.

"Brooke no." Lucas said and took a pillow off the bed and put it on the armchair across from the bed.

"At least come back to bed." Brooke patted the open spot in the bed.

"I think it'd be best if I slept over here tonight." Lucas folded his arms and attempted to get comfortable.

"Whatever." Brooke turned over and sobbed silently from herself. She was alone all over again and it was her fault. Everything was her fault. In the words of her cousin, she was pathetic. She needed to tell Marissa to add she threw herself at a guy and got rejected. That would put the icing on Marissa's cake.

* * *

Okay so I'm trying to work Marissa's drinking problem into the story. After rereading this chapter I realized it made Brooke seem a bit suicidal. I'm sorry if it's misleading but Brooke is not going to kill herself! Let me know what you think! Give me some suggestions or else I'm ending it!


	13. Faces from the Past

So here's the next chapter.  I don't know what it was but I got this great idea for a new direction of this story.  Thanks for your supportive reviews.  They really helped me stay inspired.  Hopefully you all like the new direction.  I don't want to give too much away but people wanted some friends from Tree Hill so here they are.  Tell me what you think!

* * *

"I'll be in the bathroom." Brooke spoke to Lucas for the first time all morning.

"Take your time." Lucas fell back onto the bed feeling crappy as ever. He didn't know what he did wrong but obviously he was going to pay. His cell phone began jingling from the table across from the bed and he rushed to answer it; to talk to someone.

"Peyt?" Lucas answered seeing the caller id.

"I just heard." Peyton sounded though she had been crying, "How is she?"

"I wouldn't know anymore." Lucas missed having his conversations with Peyton. She knew exactly how to cheer him up.

"What do you mean?" Peyton sighed heavily. She knew it was risky talking to Lucas while he was now with Brooke again but she missed him so much.

"Good question." Lucas rubbed his eyes with his hands, "Things are just so messed up lately."

"I think that comes with finding out you're a father." Peyton hated saying those words. Her Lucas was a father and she was not the mother.

"I guess you could say that." Lucas was so discouraged. He really thought he was making headway with the whole trust issue and then they just start back at square one.

"Does she talk about me?" Peyton missed Brooke so much. They had been best friends forever and it sucked it all got thrown away. Brooke had been there when Peyton's mom died and Peyton wished she could've been there throughout Brooke's pregnancy.

"Do you want the truth?" Lucas hated being stuck in the middle of the two girls. He had ruined their friendship and still he played mediator not wanting to hurt either of the girls more than they already are.

"Still?" Peyton thought that that weight could've been lifted off her chest but that would happen when pigs fly, "I thought she'd be over that by now."

"No such luck Peyt." Lucas shook his head even though Peyton couldn't see it, "I'll try though."

"Don't go messing things up because of me." Peyton didn't want to be the reason again. They were meant to be together and Peyton was meant to be alone for the time being at least.

"I don't think that's possible." Lucas smiled a little. Neither friend had let go of the hurt but they still looked out for each other.

"I'll let you go Daddy." Peyton teased, "I miss you."

"Miss you too Peyt." Lucas said hanging up. It was good to talk to someone from home. He felt better about his situation knowing the people that loved him before still love him now after everything that happened.

* * *

Brooke couldn't believe her ears. He still talked to her. He missed her. It all made sense why Lucas didn't want to have sex the night before. No matter how many times he said he loves Brooke he still loved Peyton. Things were just like they were back in Tree Hill and Brooke used all her time and energy to get away from it all.

Two could play this game. Just pretend like everything's okay and last night never happened and they'd make it through another fake day in their fake life. Brooke was used to this. This was what her life was based on in Tree Hill. Why would it be different here?

"Hey Luke," Brooke plastered on a fake smile, "The bathroom's all yours."

"Thanks Brooke." Lucas smiled at the fact that Brooke seemed a little happier than before.

"I'll be in the house." Brooke said taking Adam from his playpen and walked out of the pool house keeping the happy act on the whole time.

"'Morning Brooke." Kirsten greeted as Brooke walked into the kitchen, "'Morning Adam."

"Good morning everyone." Brooke said smiling and taking a place at the table, "How was everyone's night?"

"Good." Sandy nodded from behind his newspaper. Everyone else nodded in agreement too tired to speak. Brooke caught Ryan's eyes on her and she pleaded that he wouldn't bring it up. That was the last thing she needed today.

"Well kids I have to get to the office early." Kirsten said grabbing her travel mug of coffee, "Don't do anything stupid. Keep the house clean."

"Bye." Everyone grunted as they finished their breakfast.

"Well I'm off too." Sandy folded the newspaper and left it on the counter, "Be good kids."

"We will." Brooke replied for everyone seeing as no one else wanted to respond.

"I'm going to go wake up Summer." Seth left Ryan alone with Brooke.

"Tell her I said hi." Brooke shouted as he walked into the family room.

"Could I talk to you outside?" Ryan stood up.

"Why can't we talk right here?" Brooke eyed him trying to figure out his motive.

"I don't want Lucas to walk in." Ryan stood up not taking no for an answer.

"Let me leave Adam with Seth." Brooke disappeared and reappeared childless.

Safely outside Ryan sorted out the words he wanted to say to Brooke. Last night had been horrible for both of them because of Marissa and her drinking problem.

"Brooke listen," Ryan started, "About Marissa..."

"Ryan stop." Brooke held up her hand, "I don't care."

"Yes you do." Ryan stepped a little closer, "She doesn't know what she's saying when she's drunk."

"That's bullshit Ryan and you know it." Brooke snapped, "They can get away with their words and actions because they're drunk. It doesn't mean they don't know what they're doing."

"She didn't mean it Brooke." Ryan pulled her into a hug.

"The thing is she did Ryan." Brooke began to sob, "She meant everything that she said. I used to be just like her and I knew what I was doing."

"I'm going to get her help Brooke, I promise you that." Ryan whispered into her ear. Brooke tilted her head up towards him and gently her lip found his. No matter what was going on with the rest of the world their kisses always seemed right. It was strange how they worked but they did and it made Brooke happy.

Getting caught up in the kiss neither of them heard the car pull up or the door slam.

"Hey Brooke." Jake said standing there with one hand shoved in his pocket and his other holding tightly to a little girl.

"Jake?" Brooke squinted not believing her eyes. She snapped out of her trance and ran over to give him a hug, "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I'd visit." Jake hugged her back filling that missing spot for so long.

"How'd you find me here?" Brooke pulled away eying him curiously.

"Nice to see you too." Jake smirked liking the shock on her face.

"I've missed you." Brooke hugged him again and pulled away once more and turned her attention to the little girl, "Jenny girl! How are you doing babe?"

"Bwookie!" The girl giggled in her arms as Brooke twirled her around.

"She missed you too." Jake never wiped that smile off his face. He was happy to see that Brooke was doing so good even finding herself a new boyfriend, "Where's the A-man?"

"Inside with Seth." Brooke grabbed Jake's hand and almost walked right past Ryan, "Oh god, Ryan this is Jake."

"Nice to meet you." Jake held out his hand to shake Ryan's, "It's nice to know Brooke found someone to look out for her."

"No, we're not together." Ryan shook Jake's hand uneasily, "Just friends."

"With benefits I see." Jake's view of Ryan changed instantly. Friends with benefits would only get Brooke hurt again.

"Let's go get Adam." Brooke said pulling Jake away from Ryan and inside the house.

"Seth!" Brooke yelled through the house, "Where's my baby?"

"God woman you don't have to yell." Seth came into the hall with Adam in one arm and the phone in the other, "Another boy Brooke? You're just full of surprises."

"This is Jake, Seth." Brooke introduced, taking Adam from Seth.

"That makes three." Seth caught Brooke's glare, "Nice to meet you. If you'll excuse me I have this annoying voice in my ear telling me to leave you kids alone."

"Is he gay?" Jake asked after Seth left.

"Nope." Brooke led Jake into the living room, "That annoying voice in his ear is his girlfriend."

"I see." Jake nodded soaking it all in.

"It's not that confusing when you hang around them for a while." Brooke shrugged realizing how much the Cohens plus Summer had grown on her.

"God, he's gotten so big." Jake traded babies with Brooke.

"So has she." Brooke studied Jenny with awe. She looked so much like Jake it scared Brooke. The poor girl never had a chance to be a girl with Jake as her father.

"I know. They grow up so fast." Jake watched as Brooke talked with Jenny as if they were old friends. Technically they were. Brooke had stayed with Jake for a while in Savannah before she left for California.

"It's been a while hasn't it." Brooke turned her attention to Jake. They had spent everyday together and the all of a sudden it was over. They were halfway across the country from one another that put a dent in their relationship.

"We missed you." Jake said stopping his little game with Adam. It was a little wrestling/tickling game that Jake had started with Adam as a newborn. Now that Adam was older he tried to tickle back.

"It was strange waking up without you guys." Brooke snuggled in closer to Jake. They had never really been friends in Tree Hill but after the whole Peyton/Lucas thing they sought comfort in one another.

"I know." Jake agreed, "Jenny searched for you forever until I finally told her you were gone. She thought you were playing hide and seek."

"Aw my poor Jenny girl." Brooke hugged Jenny close, "I wish I was just playing hide and seek. Things haven't been easy."

"Let me make things easier." Jake leaned in and kissed Brooke. It was deep and passionate like Ryan and Brooke's kiss from earlier but it was familiar and made Brooke forget about California.

"Brooke?" Lucas said from the doorway, "What are you doing? Who is that?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you." Brooke looked at Jake uneasily at Jake.

"Hey Luke." Jake smiled uneasily and gave Lucas a small wave.


	14. Another Side to This Polygon

Kinfolk: Okay I know Brooke seems really slutty but that's the angle I'm going for. Brooke had stayed with Jake in Savannah during most of her pregnancy and afterwards and so they have a little history not mentioned in the story. Jake had promised to visit when he got a chance also not mentioned in the story but I will explain later. I needed Jake to just pop up and stir things up. More explanations to come. Thanks for reviewing and telling me what you thought.

Sam: Yes she's kissing Ryan, Luke _and _Jake. As another reviewer put it 'she's getting around a lot'. Just needed to stir things up. Get a love rectangle or pentagon going. Not sure which yet.

Okay so i know it's been awhile and i'm sorry for my lack of updating. I've been working on a sequel to one of my stories though i'm not telling anyone which one yet. It is a story that is in progress right now but you'll have to wait and see.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Lucas' eyes lit up with anger.

"I believe you remember Jake and Jenny right?" Brooke didn't even care that Lucas was hurting right now.

"Don't play with me Brooke." Lucas yelled drawing Ryan and Seth into the room.

"I'm not playing with you Lucas." Brooke stood up, returning the tone back.

"No it looks like she's playing tonsil hockey with that other guy." Seth whispered to Ryan, "Who is he anyway?"

"Jake." Ryan shushed Seth to listen to the fight breaking out. He felt like yelling at Brooke too. She played with all their minds dragging them all on this ride called her life.

"What are you doing with Jake?" Lucas' face was turning redder by the minute, "What the hell is he doing here anyway?"

"He's visiting." Brooke put her hands on her hips and began staring Lucas down.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Seth murmured to Ryan.

"Seth shut up." Ryan hushed Seth again.

"What are you so upset about?" Seth asked and upon receiving the evil eye from Ryan he shut up.

"So you kiss everyone who visits you?" Lucas couldn't believe what he had walked in on.

"Well Luke while you were off screwing Peyton Jake was there for me." Brooke didn't even want to discuss this with Lucas right now. It was alright for Lucas to be talking to Peyton but Brooke talking to Jake was against the rules or something.

"Don't even pin this on me and Peyton. We have nothing to do with this." Lucas' tone changed. Suddenly he looked like he was going to cry, "I thought we were working things out Brooke."

"We were and then you refused me." Brooke quieted down too not wanting everyone to hear, "And on top of that you were talking to her earlier."

"So this is my fault." Lucas threw his hands up in disbelief, "It's all my fault. I screw up once and everything gets blamed on me from then on. I wasn't kissing Peyton I was talking to her."

"But you know how I feel about her." Brooke sneered through her clenched jaw.

"So you kissing another guy, who happens to be my best friend, is okay?" Lucas realized what he had just said.

"Now you know how it feels to be stabbed in the back by the person you love and your best friend." Brooke smirked at the thought of getting even. She was a slut. That's who she was and that's who she always will be, "I'm a slut. What can I say?"

"I can't even believe this Brooke." Lucas slumped down on the couch, "I thought things were going really well between us."

"You'll never understand what I'm going through Luke," Brooke cried, "You'll never know what I've been through. Jake was there. He helped me through it all. My pregnancy, my getting over you, everything; he was there. Where the hell were you?"

"I-I got to go." Lucas pushed passed Seth and Ryan who tried to make like they weren't listening.

"God, Jake, what have I done now?" Brooke crumbled into Jake's arms. Everything about Jake was so comforting and familiar she couldn't help but melt into him.

"It'll be alright Brooke." Jake said rubbing her back whispering comforting words into her ears. As they sat there Brooke heard a door slam upstairs and knew it had been Ryan who probably heard everything. She cried even harder. Not only had she messed things up with Lucas but she probably ruined her cousin's relationship with Ryan even though that didn't mean anything to her because Marissa deserved.

"Maybe I should go Brooke." Jake said pulling away after a while of hugging, "I think I've caused enough damage for one day.

"No please don't." Brooke pulled him closer, "I need you Jake."

"I'll stay as long as you need me." Jake enveloped her back into his arms. Jake was shocked that Lucas was even there. He didn't expect Brooke to welcome Lucas back into her life especially have him come live with her in California. He thought he had helped Brooke get over Lucas for good but obviously it hadn't worked. She had so many guys wrapped around her finger right now and she didn't even realize it.

"You're the best Jake." Brooke snuggled in closer loving the feeling of being so closer to someone who loved her.

"I know I know." Jake laughed a bit trying to lighten the moment.

"Dadda." Jenny pulled at Jake feeling a bit neglected. She wasn't used to sharing her daddy lately.

"Hey Jenster, what do you need?" Jake opened his arm so Jenny could join in the hug.

"Juice." Jenny stated trying to pull her dad away from Brooke's grasps.

"Do you have any juice here?" Jake eyed Brooke scooping Jenny into his arms. She erupting into laughter as her dad tossed and tickled her.

"Of course." Brooke smiled sweetly at Jenny, "Follow me."

"Alrighty." Jake followed close behind Brooke, juggling a squirming Jenny in his arms. Yeah she was a handful but you had to love her.

"What kind are you interested in?" Brooke opened the fridge, revealing the variety of different juices.

"Apple's fine." Jake stared in amazement. The fridge was stocked with everything imaginable, all nicely organized.

"You're so easy." Brooke poured the juice into Jenny's sippy cup.

"So are you." Jake joked tickling Brooke's side.

"Don't touch my fat!" Brooke laughed, guarding her stomach. Since Adam she hadn't be able to get every pound of the pregnancy fat off. She tried but it never wanted to go away.

"You're not fat Brooke." Jake spit the line out naturally. He knew how to handle women especially new mothers having been around two, although one longer than the other.

"Don't get me started Jake." Brooke sat on a stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"I kind of get sick about having this argument Brooke." Jake shook his head taking the seat next to her.

"What would I do without you Jakey?" Brooke leaned on his shoulder. He had been her rock through one of the darkest time of her life. She felt safe with him no matter how far apart they'd been for however big the length of time was.

"Probably die." Jake smiled cockily. Brooke leaned in and kissed Jake on the cheek. Though he had been there through thick and thin, the hurt in Lucas' eyes was tearing her up inside, "Go find him."

"Find who?" Brooke loved the way Jake knew exactly what she was thinking about or in this case who.

"Don't play dumb with me Davis." Jake said sternly.

"I don't even know where he could be." Brooke lied. Lucas always escaped to the beach to think whether he was in Tree Hill or Newport Beach.

"Don't lie to me Brooke Scott. I can see right through you." Jake eyed her carefully. His look just made her melt away and just obey anything he said.

"Oh fine." Brooke got up handing Adam over to Jake.

Brooke drove out to the pier and began walking down the shore line scanning the stragglers for Lucas. At the furthest point away from the pier she could see his figure just staring out at the roaring ocean.

"Luke." Brooke said softly as she approached him. He turned to face, his eyes bloodshot, "Can we talk?"

"What's there to talk about Brooke?" Lucas' voice cracked threatening to break down, "We've already established that it's all my fault."

"I didn't mean it like that." Brooke reached up to pat his arm.

"Don't do that." Lucas pulled away. It pained him to even look at her right now.

"How can you be mad at me Luke?" Brooke shifted on her feet, "We're not together. I don't have to explain my actions to you."

"I thought we were working on our relationship and not only for Adam's sake." Lucas shouted at her, his face turning a few shades redder.

"Yeah I was working on my trust issues. I told you it would take time Lucas." Brooke wasn't going to cry. Not now. She just had to get everything out and then she could cry.

"But I didn't think you'd be screwing around with other guys in the process." Lucas was so angry. Mostly angry at himself for letting it get so bad. If only he hadn't messed with Peyton this conversation wouldn't be happening.

"Can't I ever be happy?" Brooke yelled back at him. Jake made her feel good. He knew her little secrets that no one else did. He could see her soul.

"I thought you could be happy with me." Lucas finally broke down letting silent tears slip down his already stained cheeks.

"You can't always get what you want Lucas." Brooke was going to just let it flow; she was finally going to release the build up of the last year, "You ripped my heart into a thousand pieces Luke. Did you know that I was actually thinking about getting an abortion because it killed me to think I was having your baby!"

"But you didn't." Lucas paused soaking it all in, "Why didn't you go through with it."

"Because Jake was there to fix all the mess in my heart and my head." Brooke spoke quieter, "He was there."

"I would've been there if you gave me a chance." Lucas knew that Brooke knew that too.

"I couldn't be around you Luke." Brooke brushed her hair from her face, "Every time I saw you I got sick to my stomach."

"What do you think all the time away from you did to me Brooke?" Lucas' tone became violent, "Did you ever once think how I felt?"

"Did you ever fucking think how I felt when you were screwing Peyton?" Brooke yelled at the top of her lungs, "Did you? Look me in the eye and tell me you thought about me when you were screwing her!"

"I can't tell you that because that would be lying." Lucas' tone died down, "But I realized what I was doing was wrong and how much I really loved you. I would do anything to get you back. I still will."

"Sometimes anything is not good enough Lucas." Brooke let a lone tear mark a path down her cheek, "We have a bad history. Who's there to say we're not going to have a bad future?"

"I am."

Okay so I'm not sure if I'm going to make this a Brucas or B/J. Let me know what you think. I am the biggest Brucas fan but i'm alway up for new things. So please let me know. The faster you review the faster the chapter will come out!


	15. A Decision Long Overdue

So this has been sitting on my computer for like ever! I just totally forgot i even wrote it. Well anyway it's extra long too! Thank Megan for the ending of this chapter! Remember to review!

* * *

After the long awkward silence Brooke thought she'd try it again.

"Is it safe to talk?" Brooke turned to Lucas timidly.

"I really don't want to talk anymore." Lucas turned away towards the ocean.

"Well good. You can listen." Brooke repositioned herself so Lucas would have to look at her regardless of his desires.

"I don't want to be around you right now." Lucas pleased for her to just leave him alone to his brooding.

"I kind of gathered that much," Brooke knew she had to make things better, "But I need to explain."

"No you don't!" Lucas didn't want to revisit the memory or the prior conversation, "You can screw around with whom you please!"

"I don't screw around Luke! I'm not like that anymore!" Brooke tried to keep herself under control, "You know that."

"No I don't." Lucas turned away, "I don't even know you anymore."

"I hate you Lucas!" Brooke screamed, "Look at what you've done to me. It's all your fault I'm the way I am!"

"You can never blame yourself can you? Nothing is ever your fault. You're fucking perfect!" Lucas was hit hard with Brooke's words.

"Do you see why I was hesitant to let you in?" Brooke turned to walk away.

"No Brooke, this one is all on you!"

"So, how'd it go?" Jake was sitting in the living room with Jenny, Adam, Summer, Seth, Ryan and Marissa.

"I think it's best if you left." Brooke said coldly, standing rigidly in the doorway.

"Brooke, I drove all the way from Savannah." Jake didn't understand the sudden change of heart.

"You should've called." Brooke was tired of people walking all over her. She was sick of getting hurt.

"I didn't have your number. You never called me." Jake was pleading his case.

"That should've been a hint." Brooke needed to the chaos.

"What happened Brooke?" Jake knew something was bothering her and he was going to find out, "Tell me."

"What do you want from me?" Brooke broke down in front of them all, "I don't have anything left to give!"

After a struggle Brooke was cradled in Jake's arms. The others didn't really know what to do other than go back to their video game.

"I think it's best if you lay low for a little bit." Brooke spoke finally afraid that Lucas would see the scene.

"You can stay with me." Summer surprised everyone. Everyone was listening but no one was willing to admit it so openly.

"Um, is that really a good idea?" Seth began sizing Jake up.

"Is Cohen insecure? Jealous?" Summer teased.

"Me? Jealous and insecure? And of him?" Seth covered, "So what he's got a buff body, plays basketball and girls, and knows how to work it. I'm not jealous."

"Good, then it's settled." Summer said, "Come on, we'll all head over now."

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to stay here."

"Oh too bad," Seth began walking towards the door, "Catch you later."

"Maybe I should stay too. Just in case you need something." Ryan offered. Really he just wanted to talk to Brooke alone.

"Of someone." Marissa mumbled. She wasn't blind. She saw the way Brooke had Ryan wrapped around her little finger. This manipulative streak must run in the family.

"I really just want to be alone." Marissa's words were like a slap in the face.

"Are you sure?" Ryan double checked.

"You heard the girl. Let's go." Marissa wasn't going to let Brooke steal Ryan away. If Ryan wasn't with her than no one could have him.

"So is everyone rich around here?" Jake said in awe of Summer's house.

"You haven't seen anything until you've seen Marissa's crib. It's a castle." Summer didn't like to admit it but she wished she had Marissa's house. She would be in heaven. But instead the castle was wasted on Marissa who really didn't want it in the first place.

"I'm just blessed I guess." Marissa replied sarcastically.

"And you better start appreciating it sister. There are less fortunate than you and you're taking it for granted." Summer said a-matter-of-factly.

"And would these less fortunate people be you?" Marissa teased with a bitter tone. She hated her money. She could do without it.

"Ladies, let's save this for a time when we have some mud." Seth said wrapping his arms around Summer in a sexual restraining way.

"Cohen!" Summer wiggled out of his grip and opened the door for everyone to follow her in.

"What guys doesn't want to see two hot girls mud wrestle?" Seth defended himself, "Am I right guys?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Jake and Ryan nodded. It was true. Though the occasion was rare it was thought about enough.

"You're such guys!" Summer, obviously agitated, fumed as they settled in.

"Thank you?" Jake was really unsure of how to answer that. Did she not realize they were all guys? How did she expect guys to act?

"I like this guy." Seth spoke rapidly, "You want to know why?"

"Not really." Ryan had heard so many of Seth's explanations to have heard them all.

"Well I'm going to tell you anyway." Seth said without taking a breath, "He has the balls to stand up to Summer. Who else does that?"

"Well she doesn't have all of us whipped." Ryan had his mind elsewhere. He didn't really care about this conversation at all.

"I'm working on you Chino. I almost have you right where I want you." Summer turned into the seductress she was.

"Uh, he's mine if you hadn't noticed." Marissa butted in. With Brooke on her mind, no one was getting anywhere near 'whipping' Ryan.

"Don't worry I don't need any scraps from Chino." Summer kissed Seth's cheek.

"Well that's more for me." Marissa challenged Summer's peck on the cheek for a full frontal make-out session.

This whole display confused Jake because he had seen Brooke kissing Ryan hours before. There was no way that Brooke was 'the other woman'; not after what Lucas did to her. He felt like he was on the outside looking in on this whole life style of the rich.

Brooke was unsure of what to do anymore. She tried everything she could think of and she still came out the loser. She still had a broken heart. She was let down time and time again. But was Lucas right. Did she really thinking she was so high and mighty? She used to come off as a bitch but now she was just a broken shell. She hated the way life was turning out.

The front door opened and slammed shut. Immediately Brooke knew Lucas was done with his alone time and just wanted to keep to himself. Brooke wasn't even sure if she should try talking anymore. She was tired of failing. She seemed to be failing at everything lately.

"Brooke, I have one question." Lucas appeared in the doorway. Brooke was surprised that Lucas was even attempting to talk to her. This wasn't the normal Lucas.

"I'm all ears." Brooke shifted Adam from her belly and sat to give her full attention to Lucas' question.

"Why are you so cold?" Lucas didn't move from his spot in the doorway where Lucas seemed to be comfortable.

"What?" Brooke was taken by surprise by Lucas' question.

"You heard me." Lucas softened his tone, "What happened to the Brooke I used to know? When did you go numb?"

"Do you really want to know Lucas? You're in for a ride." Brooke laid Adam on the cushion next to her as she composed herself to tell Lucas her reasons, "I grew up with parents that were never there. All they ever gave me was money in the bank. That's all they were good for. I started drinking by 13 and I was having sex at 15. I didn't give a fuck what happened to me. Then you came along and turned my world upside down. I let my guard down and fell in love. I was really stupid you know 'cause you reminded me exactly why I didn't fall in love. Guys just ripped my heart out time and time again starting with my father. All the other girls got to be 'daddy's girl' and what did I get? I got jack shit!"

"I thought you got over all that stuff?" Lucas moved closer towards Brooke. This _was_ the old Brooke he knew. It scared him though because at that time she had scared him time and time again with all her drinking.

"You never really get over it Lucas. You of all people should know that. Look at you and Dan. You don't have the picture perfect father-son relationship if you haven't noticed."

"I just thought Jake was my friend. I didn't think he'd do anything with you especially when you were pregnant with my child." Lucas sat down and scooped Adam into his arms, "I guess I overreacted."

"The understatement of the year." Brooke moved away from Lucas. She really didn't really want to talk to Lucas right now. It's funny how when she wanted to talk he didn't and now that he wanted to talk she didn't, "Now you know how it feels."

"Was this just a way to get back at me because you're better than that? Plus Jake deserves better than playing part in your master revenge plan."

"Don't feel so special. I could give two shits if I get back at you because you're damn right I'm above that." Brooke stood up and began walking away, "I can't handle this right now. Give me my baby."

"He's mine too." Lucas was almost afraid to let Adam go with Brooke.

"I need him right now." Brooke broke into tears, "Just give him to me."

Once Adam was safely strapped into his seat Brooke made a much needed call.

"Hello?" Jake was a little surprised to see Brooke's number flashing on his phone though he was relieved.

"Where are you?" Brooke sobbed into the phone.

"At Summer's house." Jake's spidey-senses tingled that something was wrong, "Where are you?"

"I'm just driving around." Brooke looked around sobbing harder at the unfamiliar surroundings. This was not her home. She didn't even understand anymore why she even thought of coming here. She should've just stayed with Jake in Savannah and everything would've been great.

"Why don't you come here to Summer's?" Jake coaxed her as if she was a child.

"I don't want them to see me like this." Brooke whispered cautioning that they wouldn't hear her.

"Do you want me to come to you?" Jake, though he wasn't sure if it would be in his best interest to interfere with Brooke and Lucas' problem, knew that she needed him right now and that was all that mattered.

"No, I'm going to be at Summer's in a half hour at least. I just want to pull myself together." Brooke just wanted to be around friends now. She just needed friends; no parents or relatives or boyfriends.

"Well hurry, I don't want you driving around out there in the dark." Jake looked outside and saw a storm was rolling in. No natural storm would top the storm between Brooke and Lucas. When those two fight they really fight.

"Don't worry I'll be there." Brooke too could feel the storm in her bones. Maybe the storm would break the heat between everyone.

It took awhile but Brooke finally made her way to Summer's house. She was getting used to the abnormally sized mansion of Newport Beach. As she rang the bell, Jake opened it with open arms.

"You okay?" He asked holding both Brooke and Adam in a tight embrace.

"Much better." Talking about things that still haunted her from her past always made Brooke feel better although the initial reaction was messy.

"The TV just issued a storm warning. No one should be driving or be outside." Summer informed empting a cabinet filled with flashlights.

"Oh goodie!" Seth clapped his hands together like twelve year old girls at a Hanson concert, "Slumber party!"

"Cohen! You're so weird!" Summer threw a flashlight at him.

"And you still wouldn't love me any other way." Seth began planting kisses all over Summer's face and neck and as much as she tried to resist and get out of his arms she giggled and enjoyed it.

The first crack of thunder rattled the house. Adam, who had been deathly afraid of storms since birth, began screaming. In the panic of lights flickering, babies screaming and people jumping, lightening flashed scaring everyone almost to death.

"Could I lay him down in a room or something?" Brooke asked Summer as she tried to calm Adam down.

"Yeah sure." Summer said pulling Brooke up the stairs and into a room.

As Brooke rubbed Adam's back in another attempt to calm him down Jake burst through the door soaking wet, carrying Jenny and a playpen.

"Thought we could put them down for a nap in this and you could rest too." Jake was concerned about the dark circles under Brooke's eyes.

"No I can't sleep just yet." Brooke held Jenny while Jake unfolded the playpen, "We'll let them nap while we join the party downstairs."

"Are you sure? We could just stay up here and talk if you want." Jake offered hoping that Brooke would clue him in on what's going on.

"I've done enough talking today. I want to just hang out with friends." Brooke kissed both Jenny and Adam before heading for the door, "Are you coming or what?"

"Coming dear!" Jake laughed as he chased Brooke back down the stairs trying to give her a slimy wet hug.

Brooke excused herself to use the bathroom and just as she left her phone began jingling in her jacket pocket. Seeing it was Lucas' number Jake decided it be best if he answered it to try to sort things out with Lucas.

"Hey." Jake doubted his decision when he heard Lucas' angry sigh.

"What are you doing answering Brooke's phone?" Lucas asked trying to keep his cool.

"She's in the bathroom." Jake didn't exactly know what to say to Lucas anymore. They had grown so far apart over the past year or so, "Is there anything you want?"

"Just wanted to make sure she wasn't out in that storm." Lucas kept his focus on Brooke and not his anger towards Jake, "It's getting pretty nasty.

"Yeah don't worry." Jake reassured him, "We're all over here at Summer's."

"Okay, well just tell her to give me a call when she can okay." Lucas hung up feeling more torn than before he made the call.

The wind outside was blowing the trees nearly sideways, pelting rain at the house. The storm fit perfectly with the way Brooke was feeling at the moment wishing she could vent her anger and everything else like the rain. But people wouldn't be ready for that. They couldn't handle that.

As the hours dragged by the sky got darker and the storm more violent. Things didn't look like they'd be letting up anytime this night. There was no cable, bad radio reception and no internet. They teens were running out of any other ideas except going to "sleep" in their respective couples.

That night Brooke and Jake had a small argument concerning the sleeping arrangements. Jake wasn't exactly comfortable sleeping with Brooke if there was a possibility she was going to pick Lucas.

"Brooke, it's fine, I can sleep in the chair." Jake figured it'd be less painful this way and plus there would be less question to answer in the morning.

"No, Jake. There is plenty of room here. Look at this bed; it's like huge. Jenny and Adam can both fit in there and we can share the bed." Brooke insisted but at the look on Jake's face she changed her mind. "Unless you'd prefer to get a stiff neck, sleeping in the chair."

"Either way there'll be a stiff something." He muttered under his breath. "Ok, if you don't mind sharing your beds, then I'm cool."

So now they finally got comfortable next to each other. Jake sifted to face Brooke, watching her sleep. As they both drifted off into an uneasy slumber Jake found himself holding her hands.

As she lay there with her eyes closed he whispered, "Brooke..?" After receiving no reply he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. A smile spread across her face and her hands relaxed. For some reason it just felt right. Right in that moment nothing really mattered. The world was revolving around them and it just felt so good.

Jake turned on his back and stared at the unfamiliar ceiling for a moment, thinking and then he quietly and carefully climbed out of the bed trying not to disturb Brooke's slumber.

The was a chair not far from where Adam and Jenny slept in the fold up playpen. He moved it a little closer and watched his daughter and Brooke's son as they slept. Thy looked as content with each other as Brooke and Jake felt. Jenny and Adam were like brother and sister. For hours Jake sat starring at the two beautiful children before him. At some point just before morning he drifted off to sleep.

At about seven in the morning, though it wasn't obviously by the darkness that still surrounded them, Brooke woke to find half the bed empty. At first she thought it was just a dream but she remembered the conversation they shared just before going to sleep and the kiss that had been planted on her forehead. It were these small caring gestures that made her decision so hard.

"Jake?" She called, trying not to wake Jenny and Adam. She sat up and spotted him, hunched over in the chair near the crib. Her heart was racing a million miles a minute remembering all of yesterday's events. What was she going to do now?

She climbed out of the bed and walked over to the three sleeping angels. She leaned down and kissed Jake on the cheek before turning to the bathroom. As quickly as possible, Brooke took a shower before anyone else woke up, and as she came out towel drying her hair. As if on cue, Adam woke up and began to cry.

"Oh, baby, shh. Come here," Lifting her son out of the crib, Brooke tried to quiet him down before the other two occupants of the room woke up. She rocked Adam, trying to get him to settle down. Brooke knew that Adam felt her pain and it was making him sad too. Just as he stopped crying Jake's head rose and he looked at them.

"Was it my imagination, or did somebody kiss me just now?" Jake asked standing up and stretching out his sore muscles.

"That depends, on whether or not somebody kissed me last night." Brooke replied with a smile and hearing voices downstairs decided to get Adam some breakfast.

"Well, I guess I'm not making stuff up in my head." Jake replied, walking to the bed and redressing himself in yesterday's clothes. A smile spread across his face thanks to his new found hope for another chance with Brooke.

"That's good. Now, why did you leave the bed? I told you, you would get a stiff neck if you slept in that chair." Brooke asked, not waiting for an answer, leaving Jake with another amazed look on his face.


	16. The Rose Ceremony

Okay I know it's been like forever but I have been grounded for sometime now so this is the first chance I really had the time to update...hope it was worth the wait...there will probably be 1 more chapter and maybe a sequel depending on how many people are still reading...so the decision is finally made...Will it be Lucas or Jake...you'll have to read to find out! Please leave me some reviews because i miss them!

Tamplin: Yes I have realized that the story got way out of control complicated. This is my first stab at a crossover so I was just trying to get a feel of how to incorporate all the characters. I am trying to unravel the whole story because I don't like all the twists and turns. Thank you for pointing this out. I guess I needed someone to tell me to make me really work on it.

* * *

Brooke decided it was time to sit down and make the hardest decision of her life. She'd always seen it in a corny chick flick but this was real life and it was happening to her. It was like some disease; you saw it on TV or the news, read it in books but it never happened to you.

Brooke found herself on the beach. Like a magnet it pulled her towards the chilled water and reminded her of home.

Home. What was home anymore? Tree Hill? Savannah? Newport Beach? She was like a wander with no real place or identity. This decision would change her forever. She wouldn't just be Brooke Davis another teen pregnancy statistic. She'd have a boyfriend who'd love her and take care of her and Adam. That's all she ever really wanted; someone who cared

The driftwood scattered beach and the crashing of the waves was comforting to Brooke and cleared her mind of all other thoughts but the task at hand. It was no simple task but someone had to do it.

"Man, how did I get so lucky that I get to choose between guys?" Brooke asked herself sarcastically.

* * *

"Hey Cohen?" Summer propped herself up on her pillow.

"Yes baby." Seth did the same to face her.

"Would you think we'd be ready for a baby if something happened and I got pregnant?" Summer asked innocently.

"Well I mean it depends really," Seth thought for a second, "Oh my god? Are you pregnant?"

"No Cohen! Ew, I'd get all fat and stuff." Summer pushed him playfully, "I was just thinking about how Brooke and Jake do it."

"It was their mistake so their kids are their consequence." Seth shrugged and rolled to stare at the ceiling. This conversation was as awkward as any post sex conversation would come.

"How could you say that Adam and Jenny are mistakes though?" Summer was showing a bit of her deep side as they had a real conversation together. That was one of the reasons Seth loved her; she came off as a ditzy cheerleader type but underneath all the clothes and make-up there was just another person. No Summer was more than just a person; she as an amazing person.

"I'm not saying that they're mistakes, just that how they came about was a mistake. I mean come on they're not even seventeen yet!" Seth took in a deep breath and tasted Summer's essence, "But you my dear Summer, will make the best mommy ever. When the time comes that is. Hopefully that's not anytime soon either cause my parents would flip and so would yours…"

"Cohen!" Summer said firmly and waited him to shut up and look at her, "Shut up."

* * *

"Are you mad at me?" Marissa finally found Ryan near the Baitshop.

"What makes you think I'm mad at you?" Ryan didn't make a big attempt to face her because he didn't want her to see the guilt in his eyes.

"Well you're either mad or hiding something," Marissa leaned on the railing, back to the ocean. She looked so perfect in her drop neck flowing dress and with the sun beating on her and the light sea breeze blowing her hair, Ryan couldn't figure out how he could ever cheat on her.

"No, there's just been a lot going on lately." He stole a glance before continuing, "You know with the new guests and all."

"As much of a bitch I've been being I like having Brooke around." Marissa nodded thinking back to all the good times Brooke and her had shared, "She's like the second sister I never had."

"You have an odd way of showing it." Ryan scoffed.

"Hey! I admitted I'm being a bitch," Marissa couldn't keep a straight face, "Besides who's side are you on?"

"Who's do you think?" Ryan turned and kissed Marissa's tanned cheek.

"I need a little more convincing than that." Marissa held Ryan's neck and kissed him. The kiss was like their first kiss all over again, "I've missed that."

"Me too." Ryan smiled lightly knowing where he was supposed to be, "Me too."

* * *

"So," Jake broke the awkward silence, "How's the team doing?"

"I don't know." Lucas answered, "I quit after Brooke left."

"Why would you do that? Basketball's in your blood. It's your life." Jake was astounded.

"Brooke was more important than anything in my life." Lucas looked away afraid that he would rip Jake's throat out.

"I thought you'd play harder just to get whatever you were feeling out." Jake shrugged trying to think of a new subject.

"I can't play harder. I can't play at all." Lucas said bitterly.

"What are you talking about man?" Jake figured this was the safest topic to talk about because anything else might lead back to Brooke or Adam.

"I have a disease. HCM. It's the only thing Dan ever gave me in life." Lucas clenched his fists wanted to punch something so bad, "While you were missing Dan had a heart attack and they found it. There was a fifty-fifty chance that Nathan or I had it. Looks like I got the short end of the stick again."

"So you can't play anymore because of that?" Jake couldn't believe what he was hearing. He sure did miss a lot in the year that he was gone.

"Bingo." Lucas got up and began pacing the pool house. He was trying to be patient for Brooke and tried to tolerate the scum that was once his best friend. As hard as it was going to be Lucas knew he was going to support Brooke's decision.

"Man I'm sorry. I would totally give you my heart if I could. At least it wouldn't be wasting talent." Jake shook his head in disbelief.

"Thanks but don't give me that crap." Lucas kept telling himself to just let it go but he couldn't anymore. He's always held everything in his entire life and he didn't want to anymore.

"What are you talking about man?" Jake didn't deserve the anger. Jake wasn't the one who cheated on Brooke. Jake was the only one Brooke turned to when she needed someone. He had nothing to do with anything that was going on besides being a friend.

"You know what I mean. Don't play like everything is okay." Lucas through his hands up in disbelief.

"Lucas no part of this mess is my part." Jake defended himself, "I'm a mere bystander."

"Whatever you say." Lucas shut himself before anything big happened.

* * *

"Brookie," Marissa approached her pondering cousin timidly.

"Hey." Brooke didn't even change her steady stare at the ocean. She knew exactly who she was going to pick but the hard part was figuring out what to say.

"Can I sit?" Marissa sat even before Brooke answered. The love for the beach must run in the family because the two girls felt so at home in the sand, "Listen, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Brooke sighed deeply. She really didn't even care about all the drama anymore.

"But I have to cause you're my cousin and I love you." Marissa nudged Brooke trying to squeeze out a smile.

"It's alright, "Brooke turned to face her. "I'm serious."

"Okay, good." Marissa beamed. She had been expecting Brooke to blow up at her, "So how's it going?"

"I don't know what to tell them." Brooke leaned her head on Marissa's shoulder, "This is the hardest decision I'll ever have to make. I love them both but Adam is Lucas' son."

"Yes but even if you're not with him doesn't mean Lucas can't be in Adam's life." Marissa pointed out but Brooke had already thought of that.

"How do I say to them sorry I picked you now let's have sex?" Brooke watched the waves rolling in as it crept up the shore.

"They're expecting it Brooke," Marissa touched Brooke's arm reassuringly, "Plus it doesn't matter about them. All that matter's is that your happy with your decision."

"Thanks Marissa." Brooke stood up and dusted off her sand butt.

"Anytime." Marissa linked arms with Brooke as they walked back the Cohen's house to face the music.

* * *

"Hey guys." Brooke said standing in the door of the pool house. All the guys minus Seth had settled into some Playstation but Jake and Lucas dropped their controllers as soon as Brooke made her presence known, "So how are we going to do this?"

Both boys shrugged. Their palms were sweaty and their throats were dry waiting for the verdict.

"I guess I'll do it one at a time." Brooke said timidly, "Who wants to go first?"

"I will." Lucas said not wanting to wait any longer. Brooke lead him out to the beach with her arms crossed across her chest.

"You were my first love and my first heartbreak. You gave me a perfect son and your heart. You've always been the one for me and I don't know what my life would be like without you." A tear slid down Brooke's cheek.

"You know I feel the same way and then some." Lucas gave her an empathetic touch.

"You've mainly been there when I needed you most. Though we've both made our mistakes we always seem to come back to each other." Brooke wiped the mascara trails, "I love you more than life itself."

"I love you too Brooke," A smile broke out on Lucas' face in rare contrast to his brooding.

"I love you now and probably will for the rest of my life but I don't see a future with us." Brooke finally said it. She had tried to put it off for so long but the truth was inevitable.

"What?" Lucas thought he'd heard wrong.

"I want us to raise Adam together but not as lovers." Brooke sighed. He looked so hurt, "I think we'd be better as friends."

"But after all we've been through." Lucas spat with disbelief.

"That the point. Too much has happened. I can't be with you." Brooke turned away trying not to show her weakness. Saying 'no' to Lucas for the final time was the biggest challenge she would ever face in her life.

"Sh, don't cry Brooke." Lucas wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. There was never going to be a point in time when he'd stop loving her and he would always be willing to sacrifice his own happiness to take away her pain.

"You're my best friend Lucas Scott." Brooke turned and kissed him quickly on the cheek before walking back to the Cohen's house to get Jake.

* * *

"Jake," Brooke whispered in her husky voice.

Without saying a word Jake followed Brooke out the beach yet again.

"Before you say anything," Jake stopped her from walking any farther, "If you didn't pick me I don't want to hear it. So spare me if I'm at loss here."

"What do you think Jake?" Brooke said throwing her arms around his neck as tears of joy flowed down her cheeks.

"I love you Brooke." Jake kissed her neck before releasing her from his tight grasp, "I actually thought I was going to lose you."

"Never." Brooke smiled kissing him quick.

"That's nice to know." Jake interlocked his fingers in her on the trek back to the pool house.


End file.
